Another Story About Siren
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Makhluk fana bermata biru safir itu berhasil menarik atensinya. Tapi apakah makhluk fana dan Siren sepertinya bisa hidup bersama? Jika pada kenyataannya Siren terdahulu punah hanya karena rasa cintanya kepada makhluk fana yang tak berperasaan. Makhluk fana dan Siren tak akan pernah bisa saling mencintai. Begitukah? Warning Inside. Who Are You? Chapter's Updated. RnR?
1. Saving

**Another Story About Siren**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance, Fantasy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Another Story About Siren©Yara Aresha

Inspirated by story about mermaid

Pair : NaruSaku and other pair in next chapter

* * *

**Prolouge**

**Saving**

* * *

Di balik bebatuan besar. Sakura Haruno masih enggan mengalihkan atensinya, mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda yang berdiri diatas dermaga dengan perasaan was-was. Sesekali pemuda itu memijit pelipisnya dan meringis. Entah apa yang tengah dilakukannya di tepi laut malam hari seperti ini.

Sakura tak mengerti mengapa dirinya begitu peduli pada pemuda berparas tampan itu. Perasaan seperti ini baru pertama kali dirasakan olehnya. Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu pemuda itu datang, tak sedetik pun manik zamrudnya beralih haluan. Sampai saat pemuda itu memegang kepalanya dengan kedua belah tangannya, dan berteriak keras, Sakura tak dapat mendengar begitu jelas apa yang diteriakkan oleh pemuda itu―seperti sebuah nama―karena suara rinai hujan dan petir saling bersahutan bersamaan dengan teriakan pemuda itu.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya berada.

Pemuda aneh, pikirnya. Apakah pemuda itu gila? Jika dia tidak gila maka pemuda itu tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti saat ini, berteriak tak jelas di tepi laut, ditambah guyuran hujan deras yang membuat tubuhnya basah dalam sekejab.

Kerutan dikening Sakura bertambah saat pemuda itu menutup matanya dan mengambil langkah menuju ujung dermaga. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, ingin rasanya berteriak kepada pemuda itu, namun suaranya tak bisa dikeluarkan.

Tiba-tiba saja manik zamrudnya terbelalak saat pemuda itu mengambil langkah lebih jauh dan terjatuh dari dermaga. Tubuh jangkung pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam air, dan terhempas ombak begitu saja. Hal ini membuat Sakura tersentak dan gusar, tubuh pemuda itu tak tampak keatas permukaan. Lalu dengan cepat, Sakura menyelam ke dalam air dan mencari sosok pemuda itu.

* * *

Sakura menyapu pandangannya ke berbagai arah, menajamkan indera penglihatannya di dasar laut yang gelap itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura segera berenang mendekati tubuh pemuda itu yang tak sadarkan diri. Lalu menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke atas permukaan. Membawa tubuh pemuda itu kembali ke atas dermaga.

Jemari tangan Sakura menelusuri garis wajah pemuda itu dengan gemetar, terkesiap, mengagumi betapa sempurnanya wajah pemuda itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Tanpa ragu, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi pemuda itu pernapasan buatan. Bibir pemuda itu begitu lembut, meskipun hal yang dilakukannya sebuah larangan, Sakura tak memedulikannya dan ingin agar pemuda itu selamat. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya saat pemuda itu terbatuk mengerang. Air yang sempat tertelan pemuda itu kini sudah berhasil dikeluarkan.

Kelegaan hatinya sirna saat pemuda itu tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Sakura semakin gusar dan ketakutan melihat darah yang mengalir di belakang kepala pemuda itu. Bagaimana bisa? Apa pemuda itu terbentur sesuatu di dalam air tadi?

Sakura meletakkan sebelah telinganya diatas dada pemuda itu. Menggeram tertahan saat ritme jantung pemuda itu berdegup samar. Air matanya jatuh tanpa notifikasi terlebih dahulu mengetahui bahwa tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Wajahnya pemuda itu berubah semakin pucat. Sakura kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik pemuda itu, membagi pasokan oksigennya, sementara tangannya merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu yang semakin lemah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura melepaskan bibirnya, masih tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu sadarkan diri.

"Ini cara satu-satunya," gumam Sakura, melepaskan mutiara yang melingkar dilehernya, dalam sekejab mutiara itu berubah menjadi sebuah cairan dan mengalir ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

Ajaib.

Secara perlahan, pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya dan membuat kontak dengan Sakura. Manik zamrudnya tak berkedip saat manik biru safir dihadapannya menatap lurus.

Indah.

Sakura menghela napasnya lega, menyeka bulir air mata yang entah mengapa semakin deras mengalir dari sudut matanya, bahagia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang seperti saat ini, tak seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dirinya membiarkan sesosok tubuh tak berdaya terkikis lautan.

Sakura tersentak saat pemuda itu bersuara. "C-cantik," kemudian Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia bernapas lega saat pemuda itu kembali menutup matanya. Tubuhnya pastilah masih lemah dan butuh proses untuk pemulihan.

Sakura menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Hujan deras pun tampaknya tak akan cepat berakhir. Maka dirinya bergegas segera pergi. Tak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama. Sakura menatap pemuda itu sekali lagi, sebelum dirinya kembali masuk ke dalam air, kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya dirinya berada―karena ia, Sakura Haruno, Siren terakhir yang mendiami dan menjaga laut Selatan Konoha.

* * *

Sakura terpaku melihat reruntuhan di depan matanya. Dahulu, bangunan megah itu terlihat indah, tapi kini hanya menjadi puing-puing dan bagian dari fragmen masa lalu. Dahulu, Sakura dan bangsanya hidup bahagia dan makmur, saling berbagi kasih, menjaga keindahan laut dan alam sekitarnya. Para Siren atau peri laut Selatan Konoha begitu kuat dan selalu membantu nelayan atau siapapun yang terjebak di tengah lautan―tentunya sebisa mungkin merahasiakan keberadaan mereka. Segala sesuatunya sempurna, setidaknya itulah apa yang Sakura dan bangsanya pikirkan, sampai salah satu Siren jatuh cinta kepada seorang manusia.

Setiap detik Siren itu bersandar pada salah satu bebatuan besar dan menyaksikan sesosok manusia di atas kapal besar yang tengah bermalam di tengah laut dan menghentikan pelayaran―mengingat cuaca hari itu buruk. Saat itu Sakura dan beberapa Siren lainnya berpikir bahwa itu hanya semacam rasa kagum sesaat.

Namun, sebuah insiden terjadi beberapa saat kemudian, kapal tenggelam, dan Siren itu menyelamatkan sesosok kapten yang menarik atensinya. Memberikan mutiara miliknya kepada pemuda itu―sama halnya seperti perlakuan Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu. Tanpa diduga, Siren itu telah jatuh cinta kepada sang kapten. Siren itu membawa tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah gua dan merawatnya. Peringatan yang diberikan oleh Raja kepada Siren itu hanya ditanggapi dengan acuh. Maka, selama berhari-hari Siren itu tetap merawat sang kapten. Namun ketika kapten itu membuka matanya dan melihat makhluk setengah-ikan-setengah-manusia, kapten itu ketakutan.

Langsung saja, kapten itu meraih belati yang berada di dalam saku bajunya dan menghunuskan benda tajam itu tepat di dada Siren itu. Siren itu menangis, rasa sakit pada dadanya tak sebanding dengan luka hatinya. Pemuda yang dicintainya ternyata hanyalah seorang yang bengis, sang kapten terus saja menyakiti Siren itu. Memberinya beberapa sayatan pada ekornya, membuat ekornya terluka dan memar. Sehingga Siren itu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dari gua dan mencapai permukaan air, hidupnya berakhir.

Kejadian tersebut kembali terulang. Bangsa Siren kembali jatuh cinta kepada manusia dan mati ditangan manusia itu pula. Sakura menganggap mereka adalah Siren bodoh yang tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman. Sehingga Siren yang tersisa hanyalah sedikit, mereka hampir punah.

Puncaknya adalah saat keberadaan bangsa mereka diketahui oleh khalayak luas. Beberapa pemburu datang menyelam ke dasar air, menyekap mereka, menggunakan kekuatan Siren itu untuk hal buruk, bahkan mengawetkan tubuh Siren itu menjadi sebuah patung. Manusia yang merasa bahwa keberadaan Siren merupakan ancaman akhirnya menembakkan peluru meriam ke dalam laut Selatan Konoha. Tempat mereka hancur, beberapa diantara mereka mati―begitu pun kedua orang tua Sakura. Sedangkan Siren lainnya yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri memutuskan untuk bermigrasi ke laut yang dirasa lebih aman. Munculah kesimpulan bahwa makhluk fana tak bisa mencintai Siren.

Namun ternyata, Sakura bersikukuh enggan meninggalkan tempat asalnya tersebut. Ia ingin tetap tinggal disana. Menjaga laut Selatan Konoha yang semakin rapuh. Kekejaman manusia itu tak membuatnya gentar. Sakura yakin masih ada sesosok manusia fana yang memiliki hati dan bisa menerima keberadaan bangsa mereka.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan berenang menjauh dari reruntuhan. Ini keputusannya dan ia tak akan menyesalinya. Ia harus kuat.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Sakura kembali muncul ke atas permukaan air. Mengamati keadaan sekitar. Zamrudnya berbinar cerah saat ia kembali melihat sesosok pemuda yang diselamatkannya tempo hari. Manik biru safirnya terlihat mencari sesuatu, pemuda itu mondar-mandir tak jelas di atas dermaga. Mencondongkan kepalanya ke bawah air, kemudian menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling. Sakura bersembunyi di balik batu besar dekat dermaga. Ketika sesosok pemuda asing menghampiri pemuda bermata biru safir itu. Sakura harus berhati-hati, keberadaannya tak boleh diketahui.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi!" pemuda berambut raven itu berteriak ke arah pemuda yang tengah dirundung rasa penasaran.

Naruto? Apakah itu namanya? Nama yang aneh. Sakura berusaha untuk menahan tawanya dan kembali menatap kedua orang pemuda itu.

"Tidak, aku ingin melihatnya." pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu merespon dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pemuda raven menyipitkan matanya dan menghela napas. "Kau terus seperti ini selama seminggu, kau masih penasaran dengan wanita itu? Sudahlah, percuma. Dia tidak ada," katanya.

Naruto menatap pemuda raven itu dengan jengah, dan berhenti mencari. "_Yeah_, dia tidak ada sekarang. Tapi aku yakin bahwa dia akan datang."

"Dobe, wanita yang kau lihat itu mungkin bagian dari imajinasimu," pemuda raven semakin bosan menghadapi sifat sahabatnya itu.

"Dia ada, Sasuke! Dia menyelamatkanku," Naruto menatapnya tajam.

Sasuke melipat kedua belah tangannya di depan dada, manik obsidiannya tak kalah tajam menatap menatap manik biru safir di depannya. "Jika dia berniat menyelamatkanmu, dia akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Tidak meninggalkanmu di atas dermaga dengan darah yang menetes dari kepalamu! Kau hampir mati, dobe."

"Dia menyelamatkanku, mungkin dia terburu-buru atau semacamnya, sehingga dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja," Naruto tetap bersikukuh. "Kau tahu? Aku mencoba bunuh diri malam itu."

Manik obsidian itu terbelalak lebar. "Oh, demi apapun! Bisakah kau bersikap dewasa? Bunuh diri? Jangan bilang kau melakukan itu karena masalah keluargamu!" bentaknya.

Naruto terkekeh dan menggaruk bagian tengkuknya yang tak gatal, hal ini biasa dilakukannya saat gugup. "Dia cantik Sasuke. Rambut merah mudanya yang membingkai wajahnya dan mata zamrudnya begitu indah, perpaduan yang sempurna. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

Sasuke mendesah putus asa. "Apapun, kita kembali sekarang!" ujarnya seraya melangkah menjauhi dermaga. Naruto akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke, sebelumnya ia menyempatkan untuk melirik batu besar di samping dermaga tempat dimana Sakura bersembunyi. Keningnya mengerut, menatap batu itu dengan seksama, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

Disisi lain, Sakura menghela napasnya lega. Hampir saja keberadaannya diketahui oleh pemuda yang ditolongnya itu. Sakura menyentuh dadanya yang derdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa ini yang disebut dengan cinta?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

**End of Prolouge**

* * *

Cat: Siren adalah tokoh mistis yang disebut sebagai peri laut, memiliki tubuh setengah ikan (bagian ekornya) dan setengah manusia (bagian atasnya) semacam mermaid.

AN: Yaaaa ampuni saya yang buat ff baru dan membiarkan ff yang lain terbengkalai *plak* otak saya benar-benar ingin menyalurkan imajinasi liarnya *?* tapi ff lain masih akan tetap di update ko :D setelah saya selesai sidang skripsi tanggal 25 juni ini . *curcol* minta doanya ya minna~~ semoga pengujinya gak killer deh -_-" dan berjalan dengan lancar :) *oke abaikan saja AN abal ini* sampai nanti :3


	2. Second Met

**Another Story About Siren**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance, Fantasy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Another Story About Siren©Yara Aresha

Inspirated by story about mermaid

Pair : NaruSaku and other pair in next chapter

* * *

**Second Met**

* * *

Konohacean adalah perairan dangkal rahasia yang berada di tengah laut Selatan Konoha. Kedalamannya tak lebih dari dua puluh meter. Dasarnya berupa pasir lembut berwarna jingga dan berselimutkan rumput laut, juga karang koral dengan warna beragam, yang memberikan kilauan indah layaknya bongkahan berlian jika terkena sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk dari permukaan laut.

Konohacean di kelilingi kabut tipis yang dibuat menggunakan sihir oleh tetua Siren sebelum punah, digunakan untuk menjaga wilayah dari serangan-serangan yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia-manusia kejam diluar sana. Kabut itu akan mengaburkan pandangan siapa saja yang tak dikenal sensor kabut sebagai bangsa Siren. Sehingga manusia tak dapat melihat keberadaan Konohacean yang indah itu.

Di bagian timur, dekat reruntuhan kastil kerajaan Meer―tempat Raja Siren dahulu tinggal―Sakura, Siren terakhir yang mendiami laut Selatan Konoha tengah merenung murung. Ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba saja membelenggunya, saat-saat dimana berkumpul bersama keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan bangsanya kembali berkelabatan di memori otaknya. Sakura menginginkan kasih sayang dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga kembali.

Kadang ia bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana bangsa mereka bisa mati begitu saja. Mereka adalah makhluk abadi, yang memiliki kewajiban mengabdi kepada alam dan menjaga kehidupan laut. Setahunya, bangsa Siren lebih kuat daripada manusia. Lalu bagaimana bisa manusia membuat hampir seluruh bangsanya punah? Apakah karena perasaan cinta kepada makhluk fana itu, sehingga Siren menjadi lemah? Ataukah karena mereka, memberikan kekuatan kalung mutiara mereka yang merupakan separuh jiwa mereka kepada manusia, agar manusia itu memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk hidup? Seperti yang dilakukan Sakura kepada pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Jika begitu, bukankah manusia kejam?

Siren tak pernah memiliki niatan buruk kepada manusia. Siren bukanlah makhluk kejam seperti yang manusia-manusia ceritakan. Namun mengapa para manusia yang kejam itu, menghabisi bangsa mereka? Bagaimana bisa Siren jatuh cinta pada manusia-manusia itu? Sakura tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali niat jahat manusia terhadap bangsanya. Sakura bertekad tak akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam pesona makhluk fana. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, saat ini dirinya tak bisa mengendalikan debaran tak biasa yang dirasakannya jika melihat pemuda bermata safir itu.

Mendengus, Sakura beringsut menceburkan tubuhnya kedalam air dan berenang ke atas permukaan laut. Entahlah rasanya ia begitu ingin mengamati suasana diatas sana.

* * *

Ketika Sakura mencapai tujuannya, hari sudah mulai gelap. Langit menghitam dan udara semakin dingin. Sakura menatap pantai dan melihat bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir diatas dermaga.

Dia tidak di sini. Pria bernama Naruto tidak mencarinya, dan Sakura tidak bisa menutupi perasaan leganya.

Sakura mengamati sekelilingnya. Laut terlihat aman dan tak ada tanda-tanda membahayakan. Mengetahui bahwa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, Sakura berenang menuju tebing yang di bagian bawahnya terdapat gua. Kegelapan langsung saja mengepungnya, tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Suasana gelap gulita bukanlah suatu masalah bagi Sakura.

Sakura bersandar di pinggir mulut goa seraya menikmati suasana malam yang sendu itu. Tersenyum kecil melihat pantulan cahaya rembulan yang meredup diatas air. Ekornya menyentuh permukaan air dengan lembut.

Setelah itu, Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bernyanyi. Lantunan melodi indah bergema di dalam goa. Membawa kedamaian dan ketenangan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan nyanyian itu dapat membuat dirinya sendiri merasa damai.

* * *

_The closer I get to you  
Although I get more scared  
I guess I cannot stop this love_

* * *

Air matanya jatuh setetes demi setetes. Mereka―Siren―tak pernah menangis. Jika mereka mengeluarkan air matanya, maka itu adalah sebuah bentuk emosional tentang rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan. Mereka menangis disaat mereka terkhianati, atau saat seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka pergi. Sejak dahulu, bangsa Siren tak pernah diajarkan untuk menangisi hal-hal yang tak penting, dan mereka tak boleh menunjukkan air mata mereka pada siapa pun, bahkan pada sebangsa mereka. Karena air mata mereka adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga, sama hal dengan kalung mutiara yang melingkar dileher mereka.

Sakura menyeka air matanya, kelebatan tentang tubuh tak bernyawa ibunya yang tergeletak atas pantai, serta sang ayah tercinta yang berteriak-teriak menyuruh dirinya untuk bersembunyi di tempat aman, membuat batinnya bergejolak. Jika bisa memilih, Sakura ingin ikut tewas dalam pertempuran yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu itu.

Disaat para Raja, dan tetua Siren berusaha melawan serangan manusia, hingga beberapa dari mereka tewas. Sakura hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik terumbu karang yang letaknya jauh dari tempat kejadian. Mulai hari itu, Sakura belajar untuk membenci manusia.

Namun mengapa dia membantu orang asing yang melompat dari atas dermaga beberapa hari yang lalu? Sakura tak mengerti alasan pastinya.

Lelah memikirkan sesuatu yang tak memiliki jawaban. Sakura menghentikan nyanyiannya. Menutup kelopak matanya dan tertidur diatas permukaan tanah gua yang dingin.

* * *

"Ini bukan mimpi..." bisik seseorang.

Manik zamrud Sakura terbuka, terkejut saat tatapannya bersibobrok dengan sepasang manik biru safir. Sakura meringsut dan berusaha untuk mencapai air, sebuah pekikan kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya saat sepasang tangan kekar memeluk dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Sakura menggeliat kasar dan mulai menjerit.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan menurunkanmu," ujar pemuda itu saat Sakura memukul-mukul punggungnya. Dan menurunkan Sakura di ujung gua, Sakura bersandar pada dinding goa dengan ketakutan.

Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan akibat pukulan kuat yang dilancarkan Sakura. Pemuda itu mendesis dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan binar. Sontak saja, tubuh Sakura gemetar ketakutan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambut pirangnya bergerak halus ke kiri dan kanan

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," pemuda itu kini duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Beberapa senti lagi ia bisa menyentuh air. Tangan dan ekornya bergerak, berusaha untuk bergerak dan masuk ke dalam air. Ia harus segera melarikan diri, entah kenapa keberadaan pemuda itu menjadi ancaman baginya.

Pemuda itu menyentuh bahu Sakura dan menghentikan gerakan Sakura. "Tunggu, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Sakura tak menanggapi dan menatap pemuda itu dengan perasaan was-was, membuat alis pemuda itu berkerut dan pemuda itu berdeham. "Bukankah kau orang yang menyelamatkanku minggu lalu? Kenalkan, Naruto," sambung pemuda itu seraya tersenyum.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata mengawasi setiap gerakan Naruto. Cara Naruto memandangnya tidak biasa, napas pemuda itu tak beraturan, keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya, bahkan jakun pemuda itu naik turun, dan terlalu sering menghela napas. Apakah Naruto begitu terpaku dengan wujud Sakura?

Sakura bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, kenapa Naruto menatapnya seperti itu, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat Naruto memalingkan wajah dengan pipi memerah.

* * *

Suasana sunyi menjadi dominan beberapa menit di dalam gua itu, sampai suara tawa kecil masuk di indera pendengaran Sakura, dan membuatnya menaikan alisnya.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan baju _Mermaid_-mu, dan menggantinya dengan pakaian biasa?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat Sakura tertegun.

"_M_-_Mermaid_...?" tanya Sakura tergagap dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, membuat rona merah di pipi Sakura. "Ya, _Mermaid_. Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Kau harus kembali ke rumahmu. Yah, meski begitu, aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Sebuah kebetulan yang indah, atau mungkin ini memang sudah takdir?" katanya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya seraya menatap sosok Sakura dengan lembut. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Beberapa hari ini aku mencarimu, namun hasilnya nihil. Dan sekarang aku bertemu denganmu, aku sangat senang."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "_Mermaid,_" gumamnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dan mengangguk antusias. "Iya, _Mermaid_. Manusia setengah ikan. Sepertimu sekarang. Kenapa memakai kostum _Mermaid_ ditempat seperti ini? Bahkan, kau sendirian. Apakah kau seorang _cosplayer_ atau otaku? Kau tidak seharusnya berada ditempat ini sendirian, nona," Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Kau bawa baju ganti 'kan? Sebaiknya kau cepat memakai bajumu," lanjutnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ini bukan kostum," jawab Sakura, seraya menggerakkan ekornya.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali dan mendengus. "Sudahlah. Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu. Tubuh bagian atasmu terlalu terbuka, kau bisa masuk angin," tanpa aba-aba, Naruto melepaskan kemejanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. "Kau bisa pakai punyaku, jika kau tidak membawa baju ganti."

Sakura menatap kemeja berwarna hitam di tangannya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian mengendus, hal ini membuat Naruto meringis. Memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan wanita aneh di depannya itu.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan beberapa langkah. "Aku tidak akan melihatmu berganti pakaian," katanya.

Dengan alis berkerut, Sakura menatap punggung tegap Naruto yang terekspos begitu saja. Sakura tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

Setelah hening sejenak, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah.

Merasa tak ada respon, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa jawabannya adalah wanita itu sudah selesai. Naruto berbalik dan menggerutu ketika melihat Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajunya?" Sakura semakin kebingungan. Bagaimana caranya menggunakan ini?

* * *

Naruto berjongkok dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bosan. "Apa harus aku yang memakaikannya?" ujar Naruto.

Sakura terdiam dan membolak-balik kemeja milik Naruto. "I-ini apa?" tanyanya dengan suara mencicit.

Naruto hampir saja terjengkang mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. "Tidak pernah melihat pakaian sebelumnya?" Naruto semakin kesal.

Sakura menatapnya dengan takut, seolah-olah telah tumbuh dua tanduk diatas kepala Naruto. Naruto mengerang frustasi menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung datang. Wanita dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa... bodoh?

"Kau hanya perlu melepaskan kostum _Mermaid-_mu dan menggantinya dengan kemeja ini!" Naruto menghela napas. "Jangan bercanda, nona. Kau bisa saja menjadi korbanku jika aku bukan orang baik-baik, kau beruntung aku yang menemukanmu disini... A-apa kau tidak sadar ada yang salah denganmu? Emh, kalau bagian d-dadamu itu terlihat jelas?" sambung Naruto dengan wajah yang jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya, seraya menunjuk bagian dada Sakura yang memang hanya terhalang oleh untaian mutiara.

Sakura menunduk menatap tubuhnya dan mengerutkan kening. Tidak ada yang salah. Tubuhnya memang seperti itu, Siren betina sepertinya juga berpenampilan layak dirinya sekarang. Lalu apa yang salah?

"Tapi, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Ini, rambutmu bisa menutupinya," Naruto mendekati Sakura dan membawa beberapa helai surai merah muda panjang itu menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan monster," gumam Sakura, membuat Naruto tersentak dan membelalakan matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang monster," Naruto menatap Sakura bingung.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah monster, karena aku memiliki ekor," manik zamrud itu menatap sengit, menggerakan tubuhnya kembali untuk mencapai air dan menjauhi Naruto. Entah mengapa rasa kagumnya beberapa hari yang lalu kepada pemuda itu kini berkurang, ia takut. Takut jika pemuda itu tak jauh berbeda dengan manusia-manusia lainnya yang tak beradab.

Naruto kembali menarik lengan Sakura, menghentikan gerakan Sakura. "Hei, aku masih ingin bicara denganmu. Aku bahkan belum mengetahui namamu."

Naruto beralih ke arah depan, berjongkok dan menangkup wajah Sakura dengan tangannya, membuat Sakura tersentak dengan sentuhan lembutnya. Naruto menatap matanya lekat, kemudian memperhatikan sepasang gigi Sakura yang sedikit meruncing.

"Kau punya gigi taring?" tanyanya, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Sakura.

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Pergilah!" katanya.

Bukannya pergi dan menjauh dari Sakura, Naruto kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh ujung gigi taring Sakura. Ia menghela napas lega, "gigi taringmu tidak cukup tajam untuk menggigit leher dan menghisap darahku. Aku hampir berpikir bahwa kau adalah _Vampire Mermaid_." Naruto terkekeh.

Alis Sakura berkerut. "_V-vampire_?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ya, _Vampire_. Makhluk penghisap darah yang takut sinar matahari atau apapun hal kudus."

Sakura memutar otaknya, apa pernah bangsanya menceritakan tentang _Vampire?_ Rasanya Sakura tak pernah mendengar ada makhluk semacam itu. Atau mungkin itu seperti piranha? Hewan itu memiliki gigi yang tajam bukan? Entahlah, rasanya Siren sepertinya memang tak akan bisa berteman dengan manusia yang begitu membingungkan.

"T-tidak tahu, tolong bisakah kau membawaku kembali ke dalam air?" Sakura terpaksa meminta bantuan dari Naruto, ketika ia merasakan ekornya menjadi kaku, terlalu lama di daratan membuat gerakannya terbatas.

Naruto meletakkan kedua belah tangannya di atas dada. "Kau bisa pergi ke sana dengan kakimu sendiri. Makanya, aku menyuruhmu menggantinya kan?" Naruto menjawab dengan seringaian.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengontrol dirinya agar tak berteriak pada pemuda tengil itu. "Kau membuat aku terjebak lama di daratan, maka sekarang adalah tanggung jawabmu untuk mengembalikan aku ke habitatku!"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Ayolah, kumohon berhenti bercanda. Kau tahu ini sudah hampir tengah malam, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dan pulang. Aku juga akan pulang sebentar lagi, setelah Sasuke dan _boat_-nya datang. Ah, aku bisa memberikan tumpangan untukmu."

Sakura mendengus saat Naruto kembali memerhatikan penampilannya. "Sejak tadi kau mengamati penampilanku. Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku. Tapi, kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. "Asal kau tahu, penampilanku memang seperti ini sejak pertama kali aku hidup di bawah laut."

Naruto menutup mulutnya, manik biru safirnya melebar. "_God_! _Are you freaking kidding me_? Kau bisa mati, mana mungkin! Itu mustahil, selera humormu tidak lucu, nona. Lalu orangtua seperti apa yang kau miliki?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tak menyangka bahwa wanita cantik yang menyelamatkannya itu adalah wanita gila.

Sakura mulai geram. "Aku adalah Siren, dan Siren hidup di dalam air," jelas Sakura singkat seraya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Biarlah, setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Sakura tak peduli.

"Omong kosong, kau adalah manusia," ujar Naruto, lalu meraih kemejanya dan memasangkannya di tubuh Sakura.

"Aku, Siren!" Sakura bersikeras dan merasakan emosinya meletup-letup.

"Hentikan! Kau bukan anak TK yang masih hidup dalam cerita dongeng," Naruto mendengus dan memalingkan muka.

"Dengar manusia," Sakura mendecih, "bawa aku kembali ke dalam air!"

"Jika kau memang Siren, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri," balas Naruto dengan acuh.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, melepaskan kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju air dengan meringis. Ekornya terasa sakit setiap kali bergesekan dengan permukaan gua itu. Benar-benar tak berdaya. Ekornya akan segera mengering, dan hidupnya akan berakhir. Tak bisakah manusia itu menolongnya? Ternyata manusia sama saja, Sakura telah salah menilai pemuda yang diselamatkannya. Sakura mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat. Rasanya ingin menangis, namun ia tak boleh menangis karena hal yang sepele itu.

* * *

You make me restless, you make me cry  
Like a fool, like a child  
I want to just laugh it off instead  
The closer I get to you  
Although I get more scared  
I guess I cannot stop this love

* * *

Saat tenaganya hampir habis, Naruto menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang beberapa meter lagi sampai ujung mulut goa. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Memerhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang tampak khawatir. Meletakkan kembali kemeja hitamnya di atas bahu Sakura.

Naruto menghela napas ketika Sakura tak menanggapi dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku minta maaf, aku akan membawamu kembali ke dalam air."

Keraguan merayap dalam pikiran Sakura. Haruskah ia memercayai Naruto? Namun tak ada pilihan lain, napasnya semakin menipis dan ekornya sudah terlalu sakit. Tanpa persetujuan Sakura terlebih dahulu, Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_, langsung saja kehangatan tubuh Naruto menjalarinya. Perlahan, Sakura merasakan sensasi air dingin menyentuh ekornya. Ketika hampir setengah dari tubuh Sakura terendam air, Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, lengannya masih memeluk pinggang Sakura. Kemudian menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Apa kita akan bertemu kembali?" tanyanya.

"Turunkan aku, sekarang!" bisik Sakura, mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Pelukan Naruto mengerat. "Aku akan menurunkanmu jika kau berjanji padaku."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan menerima kekalahannya, ia harus cepat masuk ke dalam air. "Oke. Aku berjanji bahwa aku, Haruno Sakura Siren terakhir dari Kerajaan Meer yang kini tinggal di Konohacean, akan datang kembali untuk bertemu denganmu, sekali lagi."

"Sakura... Jadi, Sakura adalah namamu, nama yang indah. Seindah dirimu," gumam Naruto.

Sakura merasakan perasaan yang tak biasa ketika Naruto menyebut namanya. Perutnya seolah tergelitik. Wajahnya terasa memanas, sensasi seperti inilah yang di rasakannya saat pertama kali melihat sosok Naruto.

Senyuman memabukkan Naruto kembali tersungging di wajah tampannya, tertawa kecil. "Dan Kerajaan Meer? Konohacean, apa itu rumahmu?" Naruto begitu ingin tahu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, Konohacean adalah rumahku sekarang."

Naruto tertawa sekali lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku juga berjanji untuk menemuimu kembali disini. Aku, Namikaze Naruto dari Namikaze's _Company_, akan datang kembali untuk melihat apakah kau benar-benar akan menepati janjimu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura memberikan senyumannya kepada makhluk fana itu. Naruto terpesona melihat senyuman itu. Atensi manik biru safirnya tak lepas dari bibir _plum_ milik Sakura. Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Wajah keduanya semakin dekat. Hingga hembusan napas hangat keduanya saling menerpa wajah mereka.

"Aku suka senyumanmu," bisiknya dan tanpa peringatan lebih lanjut, Naruto mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. Mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Manik zamrud Sakura melebar. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, maka Sakura menutup rapat matanya dan membiarkan bibir itu mengecap rasa manis bibirnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto menurunkan seluruh tubuh Sakura ke dalam air. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah tampan Naruto. Sakura menatapnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah sebelum ia menyelam ke dalam air dan meninggalkan goa.

Mereka akan bertemu lagi. Sakura akan menemuinya lagi. Karen Siren tak pernah ingkar janji.

"Dia benar-benar Siren, uh?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya pelan, tak menyangka hobi menjelajahnya ke goa itu membuat dirinya bertemu dengan salah satu tokoh dongeng yang sering ibunya ceritakan kepadanya sewaktu kecil, sang penyelamat hidupnya.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**Special Thank's for**

**_Nyanmaru desu_** (iya emang ada yg nyebutin Siren itu jahat dan nyanyiannya bisa membunuh orang, tapi Sakura ga ko XD hehehe... Sakura punya kaki atau engga ya? kalo skrg Sakunya ga punya kaki :P makasih yaaa RnR dan doanya :*)

**_Manguni _**_(_makasih ya ^^ ini udah lanjut, semoga suka :P)

**_Kagawa_** (Iya Siren itu peri laut gitu, kaya mermaid. Tpi beda sih sama mermaid. Makasih ya ^^)

**_summer172_** (makasih sum :3 aamiin doakan yaa hahaha. ini udah lanjut XD)

**_Chanon_** (Iya Naruto mau bunuh diri T_T gegara cintanya aku tolak #woy)

**_ .indohackz_** (makasih say, ini udah lanjut ^^ temen2 Sakura ya? Liat kedepannya hihihi)

**_Riuda_** (ada dua alternatif ending sebenernya, masih belum bisa mutusin bakalan happy or angst hahaha)

**_Natsuyakiko32_** (makasih say :) aamiin. happy atau sad beluk ditentukan :D)

_**lazynit**_ (HAAAYYYY nitnitkuuu :* makasih doanya hahaha... makasih juga udah rnr ya XDD muaachh)

* * *

Oke segitu dulu ya, hehehe. Bukannya nyiapin buat sidang malah curi-curi kesempatan buat publish fic yak -_- okee sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya :*


	3. The Past

**Another Story About Siren**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance, Fantasy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Another Story About Siren©Yara Aresha

Inspirated by story about mermaid

Pair : NaruSaku and other pair in next chapter

Note: Naruto, Sasuke, dan teman-teman lainnya usianya sekitar 23 tahunan ya. :D

* * *

**The Past**

* * *

Langkah kaki Naruto berderap perlahan, tangannya menggenggam buket bunga lavender kesukaan wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Ia berpikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih, empat tahun bukanlah waktu singkat untuk mengenal wanita itu. Meneguhkan hatinya untuk meminta wanita itu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Naruto berdeham dan melonggarkan dasinya yang seolah-olah terasa mencekik lehernya. Mengambil napas panjang dan dalam, kemudian mengetuk pintu di depannya. Setelah beberapa kali ketukan, pintu itu tak juga terbuka. Apartemen itu terlihat gelap, mungkin wanitanya belum pulang dari kantor, mengingat ini masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, wanita itu biasanya sampai di apartemen pukul sepuluh. Naruto sengaja tak memberi kabar pada wanita itu perihal kedatangannya, ia ingin ini menjadi sebuah kejutan.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kunci cadangan yang di berikan wanita itu kepadanya. Memasukan kunci tersebut ke dalam lubang pintu dan memutar kenop pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka dan ia menutupnya kembali, ia menyalakan saklar di ruang tengah. Alisnya berkerut saat samar-samar mendengar suara gumaman rendah di dalam kamar wanita itu. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, debaran di dadanya begitu kencang, menggebu-gebu. Pikiran-pikiran negatif langsung saja menyerang otaknya. Tangannya berhenti meraih kenop pintu kamar. Lalu, alisnya semakin berkerut saat mendengar suara erangan. Apakah wanita itu terluka? Segera saja Naruto memutar kenop pintu kamar itu perlahan.

* * *

Tubuhnya menegang. Sepertinya syaraf-syarafnya seakan tak berfungsi lagi. Pandangannya mengabur. Suaranya seakan tercekat, saat ini ia tak bisa merasakan apapun. Kecuali rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan yang satu itu. Sakit sekali...

Butuh tenaga besar untuk membuat dirinya tetap berdiri tegak. Buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia genggam kini jatuh di lantai, lalu sebelah tangannya mencengkram bagian depan jas hitamnya. Tangan yang lain terjulur ke depan kenop pintu dan mencengkramnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Manik biru safirnya menatap kosong ke depan ranjang berukuran besar itu. Memperlihatkan dua orang lawan jenis yang tengah terlibat pergumulan hebat. Wanitanya berbaring tanpa selembar kain, sementara diatas tubuhnya seorang pemuda yang familiar ada di atas tubuh wanitanya. Keduanya berkeringat, saling mendesah dan mengerang.

"Shion... Yahiko..." suara lirih Naruto membuat kedua orang yang tengah meraup puncak kenikmatan duniawi itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Naruto tak ingin memercayai kenyataan pahit ini. Melihat Shion―kekasihnya―dan Yahiko yang notabene sepupunya tengah bercinta, mengkhianatinya.

Kecewa.

Amarahnya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Namun, entah mengapa emosinya tak bisa ia keluarkan sebagaimana mestinya.

Yahiko memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Matanya melebar melihat keberadaan sepupunya di ambang pintu. Sementara Shion terbelalak kaget dan tersedak. Rahang Naruto mengeras ketika Shion dan Yahiko memisahkan diri. Shion segera meraih seprai putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tergopoh berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Tangannya terulur ke depan untuk menyentuh lengan Naruto, namun Naruto menepisnya.

"N-Naruto," ujar Shion, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu, "ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Naruto tersenyum pahit membuat ekspresi sedihnya nampak tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Lalu mengambil kotak beludru berwarna merah, berisi cincin di dalam saku jasnya dan memberikannya kepada Shion.

"_Happy anniversary_, ini tepat empat tahun kita berhubungan. Aku tidak menyangka, hari ini akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk kita," ujarnya. Detik berikutnya ia sudah membalikan badannya dan berlari keluar dari apartemen itu.

Jeritan dan tangisan Shion terdengar begitu nyaring memanggil namanya ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, dan melesat pergi dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

* * *

Naruto melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat pelipur laranya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena memang tempat itu cukup dekat dengan apartemen Shion. Ia parkir begitu saja mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Lalu bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju dermaga. Entahlah, setiap kali dirinya merasa rapuh, maka langkahnya akan membawanya kembali ke tempat itu. Laut Selatan Konoha, tempat _favorite_-nya yang selalu ia kunjungi bersama Shion, dulu.

Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, mencoba untuk menghentikan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dari sana. Tak pernah ada di benaknya bahwa wanita seperti Shion akan mengkhianatinya dan menghancurkan hatinya sedemikan rupa. Dan bodohnya, ia tak bisa melihat gelagat aneh dari kekasih―mantan kekasihnya dan sepupunya itu. Tak cukupkah Tuhan memberinya penderitaan? Kehilangan ibunya karena penyakit leukemia, lalu tak lama setelah itu sang ayah juga menyusul ibunya karena kecelakaan pesawat.

Muak!

Naruto muak dengan kehidupan yang tak adil untuknya. Sekarang, wanita yang di cintainya juga ikut meninggalkannya. Setahunya, ia tak pernah melakukan hal buruk kepada Shion. Apapun yang wanita itu minta, dengan senang hati Naruto akan mengabulkannya. Dan Yahiko, sejak awal Naruto dan Yahiko memang tak bisa berhubungan baik. Kenyataan memang terkadang bisa membuat dirimu hancur.

"SIALAN! Aku membencimu, Yahiko!" Naruto berteriak, seraya menatap langit yang kini mulai meneteskan air matanya. Seakan ikut bersedih. Petir yang bersahutan tak membuat Naruto gentar. Tangisnya pecah.

"Mengapa hidupku seperti neraka?! Kenapa Tuhan mengambil orang-orang yang aku cintai? Lalu, sekarang untuk apa aku hidup? Jika tujuan hidupku sudah tak ada lagi," gumamnya lirih. Langkahnya semakin mendekati ujung dermaga.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan kepalanya pusing. Keseimbangan tubuhnya menurun dan kesadarannyapun berangsur hilang. Tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam air, ia tenggelam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya saat kicauan burung gereja di luar sana beradu kencang dengan suara alarm yang tak berhenti berbunyi. Tiupan angin yang membawa hawa dingin sisa hujan semalam masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela kamarnya. Menyisakan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Kemudian Naruto mematikan alarmnya, bangkit dari atas tempat tidur, melangkahkan kaki menuju jendela. Menyibak tirainya dan membuka jendela. Dilihatnya pepohonan yang bergoyang akibat tiupan angin. Selama beberapa detik ia menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang basah.

Tersenyum pahit. Mimpi itu lagi. Kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu terus saja berkelebatan di dalam otak kecilnya dan selalu hadir di mimpinya. Lalu pikirannya menerawang, pada sesosok Siren dengan manik zamrud indah yang telah menyelamatkannya di malam yang memporak-porandakannya.

Sakura.

Pertemuannya dengan Siren cantik itu membuat hidupnya berubah. Entahlah, rasanya Naruto seperti memiliki semangat baru. Disaat hidupnya menjadi sebatang kara... Ah, tidak. Bukankah masih ada Sasuke, sahabatnya yang setia menemaninya? Bahkan saat dirinya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dermaga akibat percobaan bunuh dirinya di laut, hanya Sasuke yang datang dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit―beruntunglah ia tak memiliki luka yang begitu serius, meskipun kepalanya harus mendapatkan dua jahitan―sementara keluarganya yang lain? Jangan bertanya, Naruto bahkan tak yakin mereka pantas diberi titel keluarga atau tidak.

Naruto mengalihkan atensinya pada jam dinding, tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Naruto ingin segera bertemu dengan Siren itu. Maka, dengan cepat ia mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang hanya membelit tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Ia buka lemari pakaiannya, tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian memakai _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam dan _hoodie_ berwarna jingga yang ia padukan dengan celana _jeans_ hitam. Tak lupa melingkarkan jam tangan hitam di tangan kanannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa penampilan sempurna, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

Televisi dengan ukuran besar dan sofa nyaman di depan kamarnya terlewati. Kini ia berjalan menuju meja makan yang di atasnya telah tersedia beberapa sandwich dan dua gelas teh hangat―satu gelas telah kosong. Dilahapnya _sandwich_ ekstra tomat yang telah disiapkan oleh Sasuke itu, kemudian meneguk teh hangatnya setelah gigitan terakhir _sandwich_ masuk ke dalam tenggorokkannya.

Naruto meraih secarik kertas kecil yang di selipkan di bawah piring _sandwich, _kemudian terkekeh geli membaca goresan tinta hitam itu.

_Dobe, aku ada kencan. Kuharap kau menyukai sandwich buatanku. Jangan lupa kunci pintu jika kau akan pergi. _

_-Uchiha Sasuke-_

"Kencan, eh? Aku bahkan lupa jika hari ini adalah hari minggu," ujarnya.

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10:36 ketika Naruto sampai di goa Konoha, dengan menggunakan _speed boat_ hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk menuju goa tersebut dari dermaga. Setelah mematikan mesin _speed boat-_nya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju goa, duduk di ujung goa dan mengamati betapa beningnya laut yang ada di bawahnya, beberapa ikan kecil dengan berbagai ragam warna bahkan tampak jelas berenang. Berharap, Sakura menepati janjinya dan kembali menemuinya disana.

Segaris senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah tampannya, saat Sakura muncul dari dalam air. Manik biru safirnya tampak berbinar, entah mengapa membuat perut Sakura tiba-tiba saja tergelitik.

"Kupikir, kau akan datang menemuiku dengan kakimu," ujar Naruto.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan mengamati penampilan Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, "untuk apa sepasang kaki jika aku memiliki ekor?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, membuka sepatu dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air. Kemudian memfokuskan tatapannya kepada Sakura di bawah sana.

Bibirnya terbuka. "Ekormu berkilauan, seperti sisik ikan," katanya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat ekornya sendiri, lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "Tentu saja. Aku, Siren."

Naruto mendesah. "Jadi, kau benar-benar seorang _Mermaid?"_

"Kau mengatakan bahwa _Mermaid _adalah setengah manusia dan setengah ikan. Mungkin kau bisa menyebutku seperti itu," balas Sakura.

"Mungkin?" Naruto menatapnya bingung dan menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, sesekali ekornya bergoyang. "Yah, aku Siren. Bukan _Mermaid."_

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Menurutku tak ada bedanya."

"Oh," Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Jika begitu, bangsaku memiliki dua nama."

"Bangsa Siren maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan alis berkerut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, tentu saja bangsa Siren yang tinggal di Kerajaan Meer, beberapa tahun yang silam."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Aku bekerja di Namikaze's _Company_. Namikaze merupakan nama keluargaku. Aku seorang CEO," katanya, meskipun tak ada yang bertanya seputar dirinya.

"_Company_?" ulang Sakura. "Apa itu? Apakah sama seperti Kerajaanku? Lalu, CEO?"

Naruto tertawa dengan renyah, seketika Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat Naruto tertawa, entahlah ia tak mengerti. "Yah, intinya disana orang-orang bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan CEO, presiden direktur. Mungkin hampir sama dengan kedudukan Rajamu?" katanya ragu.

Sakura tampak tak mengerti. "Kau seorang Raja? Dan uang? Apa gunanya?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan menggeleng. "Apakah kau tinggal di jaman batu?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Manis sekali, pikir Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti manusia," katanya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku bukan Raja. Dengan uang, kami bisa memberi makan keluarga kami, membeli tempat tinggal, dan hal-hal lainnya yang kami butuhkan. Bagaimana kau makan tanpa memiliki uang? Apakah Siren tak punya hal semacam itu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang semacam itu. Kami mengumpulkan makanan hasil temuan kami, seperti buah-buahan yang tumbuh di sekitar sini atau ganggang laut. Kami saling berbagi. Kau tahu? Kami memiliki Raja yang mulia dan bijaksana, sehingga kami tak pernah kesulitan apapun. Istrinya, Ratu juga begitu baik. Semua bangsa Siren mencintai mereka," Sakura tak pernah menyangka, bahwa ia akan menceritakan tentang dirinya begitu saja kepada Naruto.

"Lalu, sekarang mereka dimana?"

Pertanyaan Naruto itu membuat Sakura murung dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Mereka semua punah, beberapa diantaranya pindah ke perairan lainnya."

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan menyelimuti atmosfir disana, tak ada yang membuka suara sampai Naruto berdehan dan beringsut lebih dekat ke arah Sakura. "Hey, apa aku bisa melihat kakimu?" katanya, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sakura menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya memiliki ekor."

"Jadi... Kau memang benar-benar _Mermaid, _maksudku Siren?"

"Ya, aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa aku benar-benar Siren. Tapi, kau masih saja meragukan itu."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Manusia normal sepertiku pasti tidak akan memercayai hal seperti ini."

"Tapi, anak kecil itu percaya padaku," ujar Sakura.

"Anak kecil?"

"Ya, beberapa dari mereka memercayai keberadaan bangsaku," Jawab Sakura. "Malam itu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku sedang berenang di dekat daratan, seorang anak kecil melihatku. Senyumnya begitu lebar, matanya berbinar-binar..." jeda sejenak, Sakura lalu menyunggingkan senyuman. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya merasa rindu. "Dia bahkan membelai wajahku dan tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut. Entah kenapa, tangannya begitu hangat dan membuatku nyaman," sambungnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu ia berganti posisi, menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya menjadi alas dagunya, sedangkan sebelahnya bermain-main di atas air, membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Hal ini membuat Sakura kembali merasakan getaran asing di dalam dadanya. Apakah ini normal?

Sakura membenci manusia, tapi rasanya ia tak bisa membenci pemuda di hadapannya ini. Entah apa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan, sehingga Sakura tak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain kehangatan darinya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" gumam Naruto, manik biru safirnya menatap tajam manik zamrud yang hanya berjarak tak lebih dari setengah meter itu.

Sakura meneguk salivanya dengan cepat. "Dia mulai menceritakan beberapa macam hal kepadaku."

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto, kemudian meraih sebelah tangan Sakura dan memainkan jemarinya di atas telapak tangan Sakura. Membentuk berbagai macam tulisan-tulisan yang tak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya saat mengingat kata-kata apa yang dilontarkan oleh anak kecil itu. "Itu tentang ibunya."

Naruto menghentikan gerakan jemarinya sejenak. "Apa yang terjadi pada ibunya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia mengatakan, bahwa ibunya jatuh sakit dan sedang sekarat. Aku tidak mengerti sakit apa itu, kata-katanya terlalu sulit untukku," Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Lalu dia bertanya padaku. Apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan seorang... Penyihir laut," suara Sakura melemah di ujung kalimatnya.

Alis Naruto berkerut, tak melepaskan tatapannya kepada Sakura. "Penyihir laut?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, dia mengatakan bahwa penyihir laut bisa mengabulkan permintaan seorang gadis. Kalau tidak salah, dia menyebutkan nama penyihir laut itu adalah Ursula."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Sakura selesai dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Suara tawanya menggema, membuat Sakura kebingungan. Tidak ada yang lucu dengan kata-katanya. Lalu, mengapa dia tertawa sampai seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah dengan nama Ursula?

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sakura, tawa Naruto mereda. Ia mengusap sedikit air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Haha, maaf. Karakter Ursula itu berasal dari The Little Mermaid."

Sakura masih dalam kebingungannya. "The Little Mermaid?"

"Yap, cerita dongeng dari Disney," jawab Naruto. "Ursula adalah karakter antagonis dalam cerita itu. Dan seorang _Mermaid _di dalam cerita itu bernama Ariel, dia karakter protagonisnya."

"Begitukah? Kenapa kau mengetahui itu semua?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar kagum.

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Temanku memaksa aku menontonnya. Dia maniak Disney," ucapnya, lalu kembali bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi kemudian?"

"Aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang dikatakan anak itu selanjutnya. Ia berpamitan begitu saja saat seorang pria tua memanggilnya."

Senyuman Naruto melebar. "Kupikir dia anak yang baik hati," Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan setuju dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Hey, bisakah kau membantuku?" ujar Sakura.

"Tentu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" jawab Naruto dengan cepat.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. "Tarik aku keluar dari sini!"

* * *

Wajah Naruto memerah saat ia mendaratkan pandangannya tepat di bagian dada Sakura. Sakura melihat arah pandangan Naruto, mengerutkan keningnya. Tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Mengapa wajahnya selalu berubah menjadi merah setiap kali matanya mendarat ke bagian tubuhnya itu?

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya dan mengerjapkan matanya.

Naruto tertawa canggung. "Ya." gumamnya, lalu membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Hanya dengan satu gerakan, Naruto membawa mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Kini Sakura duduk di atas permukaan tanah goa, sementara ekornya masih menjuntai di dalam air.

Sakura menarik napas lega. "Terima kasih," bisiknya sambil menatap riak air yang jernih.

Naruto tak memberinya jawaban. Tangannya beringsut lebih dekat ke bagian ekor Sakura. "Apakah aku boleh menyentuhnya?"

Sakura tersenyum dan memegang tangan Naruto, kemudian meletakan tangan besar itu di ekornya. "Ini."

Sakura merasakan napasnya tiba-tiba menjadi berat saat jemari Naruto berkeliaran dengan bebas di bagian ekornya. Jemari Naruto terasa begitu hangat dan memberikannya sensasi yang aneh. Sakura merasakan tenggorokannya kering, saat sentuhan Naruto beralih dari ujung ekornya ke dekat pinggangnya.

Sebuah erangan lembut meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. "Ngh..."

Naruto tersentak, tubuhnya menegang dan ia cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya seolah-olah itu membakarnya. "M-maaf," ia terbata-bata dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

Sakura dapat melihat jakun pemuda itu naik turun. Naruto menggeliat tak tenang.

"Aku... Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu sebelumnya," akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hah?"

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas, perutnya seakan tergelitik oleh jutaan kupu-kupu, sementara jantungnya berdetak diatas normal. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi membuatku geli dan aku tidak tahu ada semacam perasaan yang aneh. Kau tahu apa itu?"

Naruto menelan salivanya dan berkedip, mengusap belakang tengkuknya dan berdeham. "Ah..." ia terdiam sejenak, "A-aku tidak tahu."

"Apa, kau bisa melakukannya lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh harap.

Naruto melebarkan matanya. "A-apa?"

"Aku bilang, bisakah kau melakukannya lagi?"

_SHIT!_

Naruto sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Didekatinya tubuh Sakura, menundukkan kepalanya lebih rendah dan menarik tengkuk Sakura. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Sakura bisa merasakan hangat napas Naruto dan itu membuat jantungnya seakan lepas irama. Lalu Sakura menahan napasnya, ketika bibir Naruto mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di permukaan wajahnya. Dimulai dari pipi, kening, kelopak mata, hidung dan lehernya. Manik biru safir itu sejenak menatap Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia menawan bibir menggoda itu dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut.

Naruto memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura, saat mulutnya terbuka. Sensasi seperti ini, sensasi aneh seperti ini membuat Sakura hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Kapalanya pusing dan ia kesulitan untuk bernapas. Namun, entah mengapa ia tak ingin pemuda itu menarik jauh wajahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu? Mengapa tubuhnya semakin panas sekarang? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam diri Sakura. Suhu tubuh Sakura tiga kali lipat menjadi lebih panas, saat Naruto membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

_Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

_Ini tidak benar!_

_._

_._

_._

**_to be continued_**

Special Thank's To reviewer in prev chapter

**summer172**, .indohackz, **adityaisyours**, Kagawa, **Manguni**, Nagasaki, **Guest**, Aurora Borealix, **Lazynit**, Melinda-chan, **Riri26**

* * *

**AN**: Halo minna :3 apdet lagi dengan gejenya hahaha... thankyou yaaa, atas doa kalian sidang KTI saya berjalan dengan lancar :') hehehe... makasih juga atas apresiasi kalian semua, sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic abal ini XD yosh~ semoga tidak mengecewakan. Satu lagi, haruskah ratingnya dinaikan? Atau tetep aja di T ya? Masih aman kan ini? Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya ya, sampai ketemu di next chapter... *kibas jilbab*


	4. Where's my Tail?

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, ia butuh bernapas. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk meredakan ritme degupan jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini, apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ini tidak bisa diteruskan, bukankah mereka tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa? Lagipula, dirinya dan Sakura adalah dua jenis yang berbeda. Kenapa bisa dirinya...

Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan hangat napas Sakura yang sedikit memburu masuk ke dalam pori-pori wajahnya, pipi Sakura merona hebat. Manik zamrudnya tampak sayu. Entah mengapa Naruto merasakan sensasi yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Seperti perasaan rindu menggebu-gebu yang tak tersalurkan. Hanya ada satu kata yang ada di pikirannya saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

_Suki..._

* * *

**Another Story About Siren**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance, Fantasy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Another Story About Siren©Yara Aresha

Inspirated by story about mermaid

Pair : NaruSaku and other pair in next chapter

* * *

**Where's my Tail?**

* * *

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat wajah Naruto kembali mendekat, menyatukan bibir mereka―kali ini lebih lembut. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih menghanyutkan dari sebelumnya. Hingga tanpa sadar, Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Sementara Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dengan _protective_. Sekujur tubuhnya semakin memanas, terlebih di bagian ekornya. Kali pertamanya ia merasakan ekornya begitu perih dan menyakitkan, seperti terbakar. Namun, entah mengapa di sisi lain perasaan itu begitu menyenangkan. Tak bisa dijelaskan.

Sakura terkesiap dan mendesah kecil saat lidah Naruto menyelip di antara bibirnya. Suara rintihan yang dalam, bergemuruh dari tenggorokan Naruto saat pemuda itu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jemari Naruto bergerak menelusuri pinggang dan ekor Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sakura semakin merasakan ekornya semakin panas, seolah-olah ia tengah dijemur di bawah sinar matahari, ia butuh air.

Sebuah isakan kecil meluncur dari sela-sela pagutan mereka. Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit di bagian ekornya. Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung menarik dirinya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Bibir Naruto bergetar saat ia menatap Sakura yang tampak kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Naruto.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan syaraf-syarafnya. Lalu, matanya tiba-tiba melebar dan teriakan kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya, "Akh!"

Naruto menelan salivanya dengan cepat, raut kepanikan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. "Sakura, k-kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menggeleng. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, badannya ia telungkupkan dan menyentuh ekornya dengan kencang. Genangan air di pelupuk matanya siap meluncur kapan saja. Sakura semakin resah. Air matanya tak boleh jatuh. Itu tak akan terjadi, 'kan?

"N-Naruto," suara Sakura terdengar begitu parau. "Sakit, i-ini sakit sekali. Kumohon, hentikan! Akh!" Sakura menjerit dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin meluncur di pipinya.

_Tidak_

"Sakura? Dimana yang sakit? Katakan padaku!" sahut Naruto dengan nada gusar.

Sakura semakin terisak. "T-tolong," suaranya terdengar mencicit ketika gelombang panas lainnya menikam bagian ekornya. "Kumohon, hentikan..."

Sakura merasakan napas Naruto yang hangat menerpa permukaan lehernya. "Sakura, aku tidak bisa membantumu jika kau tidak memberitahuku bagian mana yang sakit," ujar Naruto dengan lembut. Tangannya menarik wajah Sakura sehingga keduanya bertatapan, dan menyeka air mata yang terlihat seperti mutiara itu. Air mata yang tak boleh ia tunjukkan di hadapan siapapun, di hadapan makhluk fana.

"E-Ekorku," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang semakin parau.

Sakura memekik saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Naruto. Ia membawa tubuhnya dengan lembut dari atas permukaan tanah goa tersebut.

"Apakah kau harus kembali ke dalam air?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tak berdaya. Kemudian, Naruto secara perlahan mencelupkan ekornya yang seakan mati rasa di atas air. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya melihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari ekor Sakura.

"Turunkan aku," ujar Sakura lirih, ia bisa melihat tubuh Naruto begetar.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto menurunkan tubuh Sakura sampai seluruh tubuhnya berada di dalam air. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya, rasa sakitnya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Naruto berjongkok di depannya dan membalas senyumannya. "Terima kasih kembali, kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu? Apa karena terlalu lama di daratan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur. Ia di daratan baru satu jam, biasanya ia bisa bertahan selama tiga sampai empat jam. Tapi, entahlah apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang.

Di masa lalu, Sakura pernah mendengar tentang hal semacam ini. Ekor Siren seperti mengering dan mengeluarkan asap. Tetapi ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat adalah Siren tersebut tak pernah kembali lagi ke dalam lautan.

"Hei," suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura dan menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap lembut pipinya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, namun senyumnya sirna saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan ekornya mendingin di bawah sana. Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Pikirannya berkecamuk dan mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu.

Kini Naruto membelai dagunya, dan segera beralih ke rahangnya. Tubuh Naruto menegang saat sebuah erangan lembut meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sakura merasakan ekornya semakin kaku dan membeku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan ekornya. "Eh?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika rasa dingin semakin menjalar di bagian ekornya. "A-Aku tidak tahu, ekorku-" kemudian semuanya menjadi tampak berputar bagi Sakura.

.

.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya jatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Ia tak bisa menangis atau berteriak, matanya terpaku ke atas langit yang menampakan awan mendung. Lalu tubuhnya terhempas jauh ke dalam dasar laut yang selalu memeluknya, bahkan ketika ia pertama kali menghirup napasnya. Sakura menghela napas, namun ia tersentak. Ia tak bisa bernapas. Ia tak bisa bernapas di dalam air. Lehernya seakan tercekik, ingin rasanya berteriak dan meminta pertolongan―pada siapapun. Tapi, tak pernah ada kata-kata yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Apa yang terjadi? Ia seorang Siren dan Siren hidup di dalam air sejak dahulu kala. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Apakah ia akan segera bertemu dengan keluarganya?

Sakura merasakan pandangannya semakin kabur. Kemudian matanya terpejam, tubuhnya sangat berat dan kaku, dan kepalanya seperti dihantam oleh bebatuan yang berukuran sangat besar. Tubuhnya semakin jatuh ke dasar laut. Sakura mencoba untuk membuka matanya kembali yang terasa berat, namun percuma saja, pandangannya yang semakin mengabur membuatnya tak mampu melihat dengan jelas. Tangannya terjulur, untuk menggapai sesuatu yang bisa mencegahnya semakin jauh dari permukaan laut. Sia-sia... Hanya ada air di sekelilingnya.

_Ayah, Ibu... Mungkin aku akan menemui kalian sebentar lagi._

Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya lagi, namun hal itu tak pernah benar-benar ia lakukan saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang berenang mendekatinya. Pemuda yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya dengan tangannya yang terulur. Siapa dia? Mengapa pemuda itu menatapnya seolah-olah hidup pemuda itu tergantung padanya? Mengapa wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu familiar? Ah, Sakura ingat, pemuda itu bernama Naruto. Sakura tersenyum melihat pemuda di depannya, ia ikut mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Naruto. Namun, sebelum tangannya menyentuh tangan Naruto, pandangannya kembali gelap.

.

.

Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Memerhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia terbaring di atas tempat tidur berseprai warna biru langit. Di sebuah kamar yang juga berdinding warna biru muda dengan aksen awan putih. Segala yang ada di kamar itu membuat Sakura mengingat langit.

Dimana? Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia sudah mati dan telah mencapai surga, siap untuk diberi penghakiman? Karena ia menangis di depan makhluk fana?

"Akhirnya, kau sadar," suara yang begitu hangat menggelitik indera pendengaran Sakura. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Langsung saja sepasang mata biru safir itu menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"N-Naruto? Dimana aku?" bisiknya pelan.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Jika ia sudah mati. Mengapa Naruto ada di hadapannya? Apakah ini berarti bahwa bahkan sampai mati pun, pemuda itu akan tetap bersamanya? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, Naruto manusia dan mereka tak terikat hubungan apapun.

Mengabaikan raut wajah kebingungan Sakura, Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya. Ia menghela napas. "Kau ada di rumahku. Dengar, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui."

Ya, saat ini Sakura dan Naruto berada di kediaman Naruto dan Sasuke. Rumah yang mereka berdua beli menggunakan tabungan mereka sejak mereka duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah. Naruto menyelamatkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan tenggelam. Dengan cepat Naruto menyelam dan membawa tubuh Sakura kembali ke daratan. Membaringkan tubuh tak berdaya Sakura di dalam goa. Menekan dada Sakura dengan kuat, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang mungkin saja tertelan oleh Sakura. Memberi Sakura napas buatan. Sampai akhirnya membawa tubuh Sakura yang tak juga sadarkan diri ke rumahnya menggunakan _speed-boat _miliknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Naruto merasakan kecemasan yang begitu besar ketika Sakura tak sadarkan diri. Takut, ia takut jika ia dan Sakura tak bisa bertemu kembali.

"Pingsan?" Sakura menyela. "Maksudmu aku belum mati?"

Lamunan Naruto buyar dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja kau belum mati. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Sakura menelan salivanya dengan canggung dan merasakan sedikit kekecewaan karena tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu orang tuanya sekali lagi. "Jadi aku masih hidup?"

"Ya. Terima kasih kepada Kami-sama, karena-Nya aku bisa membawamu keluar dari dalam air," jawab Naruto.

Sakura memandangi Naruto. Mencermati setiap kata yang dilontarkan Naruto. Membawanya keluar dari dalam air? Bukankah jika ia tak berada di dalam air dalam waktu yang lama, ia akan mati? Hal ini begitu membuatnya kebingungan.

"Jika aku tidak di dalam air, aku akan kering dan mati. Apakah kau akan menjadikan aku peliharaanmu disini? Kau akan memperalatku? Begitu?" Sakura menahan kesal. Tak sadarkah ia, bahwa pemuda di depannya itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya?

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan lembut, wajahnya tampak biasa-biasa saja dan terlihat santai. "Aku tidak akan bertindak kejam seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Lalu apa?" tanyanya dengan ragu. "Bawa aku kembali ke tempat seharusnya aku berada!"

Naruto menutup kelopak matanya dan bersandar di kursi yang di dudukinya. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuka matanya kembali. Manik biru safirnya masih terlihat begitu memesona bagi Sakura. Terlalu indah, sampai ia tak bisa memalingkan atensinya pada pemuda itu. Seakan ia tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Lihatlah bagian tubuh bawahmu!" akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, sedikit berbisik. Sakura tampak tak mengerti. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Naruto membantu Sakura untuk duduk dengan cekatan. Kemudian Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sontak saja matanya terbelalak.

"Kyaaa... Apa itu?" Sakura menjerit sambil memelototi sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang indah.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu itu yang disebut kaki, Sakura," jawab Naruto. "Selamat! Kau sekarang seperti Ariel dari The Little Mermaid," lanjutnya.

"Maksudku, kenapa? Dimana ekorku? Apa kau yang mengambilnya?" Sakura bertanya dengan cemas. Apa-apaan ini?

Naruto menepuk dahinya pelan. "Tuhan, tolong aku."

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Sakura setengah berteriak. "Dimana ekorku?"

"Di dalam bokongku," jawab Naruto acuh.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, dan menatap Naruto dengan bosan. "Bokong? Dimana?"

Naruto menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Aku bercanda. Aku tidak mengambil ekormu," katanya. "Selain itu, bagaimana bisa ekormu cukup di bokongku?" Naruto menambahkan dengan kekehan gelinya.

"Oke, aku berusaha untuk memercayaimu..." Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya dengan tampang lugunya. "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan bokong?"

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Sudahlah, lupakan itu! Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ekormu berubah menjadi kaki?"

Sakura melirik kakinya dengan takut. Ia sangat bingung sekarang. Ia tak pernah mendengar adanya Siren yang menjadi manusia. Atau ada hal yang terlewatkan oleh Sakura mengenai makhluk sepertinya? Entahlah, Sakura tak bisa berpikir. Ia benar-benar tak tahu mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya dengan gelisah.

"Maaf."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Naruto bergerak tak nyaman di atas kursi yang ia duduki. "Melakukan apa ...?"

"Meminta maaf," jawab Sakura.

"Oh," ujar Naruto seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Sakura terpaku di tempatnya menyaksikan gelagat pemuda itu, lucu. "Karena..."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Yah?"

Naruto menggaruk bagian tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan memaksakan tawanya. "Aku hanya... Aku hanya, um," ia tergagap saat manik biru safirnya besibobrok dengan manik zamrud Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Naruto. Jangan meminta maaf tanpa alasan," katanya.

"Aku tidak," jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Yah, kau melakukannya!" Sakura bersikeras.

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan ia berdeham. "Aku minta maaf karena kupikir ini kesalahanku. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?"

Sakura menatap kakinya sekali lagi dan langsung mengerutkan kening. Bagaimana caranya ia menggunakan kaki itu? Demi Tuhan, ia harus kembali ke laut secepatnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu tanpa ekor dan siripnya? Ini sangat kejam.

Sakura benci menjadi manusia. Ia kesal ekornya berubah menjadi sepasang kaki. Entah mengapa ia begitu lemah dan menyedihkan dengan bentuknya sekarang. Rasanya seperti mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

"Ini bukan salahmu, kurasa. Hey, bagaimana caranya menggunakan kaki ini? Manusia, biasa menggunakannya untuk apa saja?" Sakura tahu, ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Emh, kami―manusia―menggunakannya untuk berjalan, berlari, atau berdiri."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendesah. "Bagaimana caranya ekorku kembali?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, turut prihatin dengan hal yang menimpa Sakura. "Entahlah, tapi aku akan membantumu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan meraih kedua tangan Naruto, lalu tanpa ragu mengguncangkannya perlahan. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Terima kasih."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, semburat merah menjalar di wajahnya ketika tangan halus Sakura menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari makhluk yang begitu sempurna di matanya itu. Sontak saja, Sakura melepaskan genggamannya. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dan memalingkan mukanya saat tatapan itu semakin mengintimidasinya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, dan tak bisa berpikiran jernih.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi terasa begitu mencekam.

"Eh, ya?" Naruto menjawabnya terlalu cepat. "Selama aku bisa melakukannya."

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu ini memalukan, tapi ia sudah tak bisa menahannya. "Aku lapar."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Ugh?" Sakura terdiam. "Aku hanya makan makanan yang ada di laut. Aku ingin makan ganggang biru."

Naruto menelan salivanya. Ganggang biru? Fitoplankton yang hidup di dasar laut? Apa Naruto harus mencarinya dan menyelam untuk mendapatkannya? Tapi ini sudah terlalu malam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan Naruto tak sanggup jika harus menyelam ke dasar laut dalam keadaan langit gelap.

"A-ah. Kurasa kau bisa memakan makanan yang ada disini. Kau tidak keberatan bukan? Aku akan memberimu _sandwich_, bagaimana?"

"_Sandwich_?" ulang Sakura dengan mata menyipit.

"Ya, aku akan menyiapkannya dan lihat apakah kau bisa memakannya," jawab Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Ini tidak beracun, setidaknya untuk manusia sepertiku."

Naruto berdiri tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya itu. Sementara Sakura kembali menatap kedua kakinya dengan ngeri. Kaki itu tampak menjijikkan baginya. Seperti monster yang siap untuk memakannya hidup-hidup.

Sakura tampak berpikir keras, bagaimana Naruto menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan? Sambil mendesah, Sakura mencoba untuk menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas tempat tidur ke lantai dengan menggunakan tangannya. Ia meringis ketika kakinya mendarat tak cukup mulus.

Setelah itu Sakura mencoba bangkit berdiri, kedua tangannya memegang sisi tempat tidur sebagai topangan.

"Woah..." ujar Sakura saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti terangkat. Mencoba menstabilkan tubuhnya dan mengambil langkah seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Namun, belum ada satu langkah pun yang ia ciptakan, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sakura jatuh dengan cukup keras di lantai marmer itu sampai menimbulkan bunyi dentuman.

Sakura mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai. Merutuki kakinya yang tak berguna. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menggunakannya seolah-olah berjalan adalah hal yang termudah di dunia? Kenapa hal ini begitu sulit untuknya? Ini lebih sulit daripada berenang di laut.

.

.

"KAMI-SAMA!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar di mulut pintu yang ada di belakang Sakura.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sepasang manik biru safir yang menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. "Oh, Naruto."

Naruto meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi _sandwich _di atas meja nakas, lalu menghampiri Sakura dan membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura meringis saat tangan Naruto bersentuhan dengan sikunya. Naruto tampak panik dan segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura, menempatkan kembali tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sementara Naruto duduk di sampingnya dan menghela napas lega.

"Dimana yang sakit?" tanyanya.

Sakura melirik siku sebelah kanannya dan meringis sekali lagi.

"Sini, biar aku lihat!" Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, mengangkat lengan kemeja yang saat ini di kenakan Sakura, menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih sesuatu dari meja. Kemudian memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Makan ini!" katanya dengan suara lembut. "Aku akan mengambil sesuatu dan segera kembali kesini."

Naruto kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan _sandwich _yang ada di genggamannya.

"Apa ini? Bagaimana caranya memakan ini?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat perutnya mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Apa kau ingin memakan ini?" tanyanya seraya menatap perutnya dengan datar, kemudian suara itu terdengar kembali.

"Wow. Apakah itu artinya aku bisa memakan ini? Perutku berbicara kepadaku... Tunggu, bodohnya. Perut tidak berbicara. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah ini efek samping dari memiliki hal yang disebut dengan kaki? Ya Tuhan."

Detik berikutnya, Sakura mencoba untuk menggigit _sandwich _pemberian Naruto. Ia mengunyah dengan hati-hati dan meresapi setiap gigitannya.

Matanya berbinar dan tersenyum lebar. "Ini, makanan terenak yang pernah aku makan," gumamnya dan terus melanjutkan aktivitas makannya sampai tak ada lagi _sandwich _yang tersisa.

.

.

"Sakura, aku membawakan..." Suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Sakura mengalihkan atensinya. "Dimana _sandwich_-nya?"

Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "_Sandwich_?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yang kuberikan padamu tadi."

"Oh, itu sudah hilang," jawab Sakura dengan riang.

Alis Naruto berkerut. "Hilang? Apakah itu artinya kau sudah memakan semua _sandwich _itu?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Apa aku bisa memakannya lagi?"

Naruto ikut tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Tentu. Aku akan memberimu lagi nanti, " jawab Naruto dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, di samping Sakura. "Sekarang, aku harus mengobati lukamu."

Naruto meraih tangan kanan Sakura, lalu mengamatinya dengan kening yang berkerut. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aneh," Naruto memberi jeda dan menatap Sakura dengan serius. "Sudah hilang."

"Luka maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya," Naruto menjawab dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Ini hal biasa untuk Siren, tubuh kami bisa menyembuhkan luka kami dengan cepat. Tapi, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa banyak Siren yang punah..." sahut Sakura, tatapannya tiba-tiba menjadi sayu dan terlihat kosong.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak!" Sakura berteriak membuat Naruto terkejut. "Berhentilah meminta maaf. Kau benar-benar harus menghentikannya."

Naruto menghela napas dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi sebelum aku masuk dan melihatmu di lantai?"

"Ah, aku mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang kau lakukan," ujar Sakura.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto seraya memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan tampilan yang lebih baik dari wajah Sakura yang kini memerah.

"Berdiri dan berjalan," jawab Sakura, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya gelak tawa Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau menertawakanku? Apanya yang lucu?" Naruto benar-benar selalu membuatnya dilanda kebingungan. Tapi, jujur saja, melihat ekspresi tawa Naruto entah mengapa hatinya menjadi hangat.

"Tidak, aku tidak menertawakanmu," Naruto tersenyum setelah tawanya reda. Kemudian mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu untuk berdiri dan berjalan."

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**ket: **_suki (suka)_

**AN:**

**Balas review dulu yak:**

**Aizen: **wkwkwkwk gak jadi naikin rating ah, ntar aja deh stay T dulu XD. makasih ya ^^

**Natsuyakiko32**: Anak kecil itu siapa yaa? ketebak ko :)

**tamu**: haloo, makasih ya. Sakunya udah jadi manusia nih, tapi rated-M-nya keep dulu *plak*

**Nagasaki**: makasih yaaa :) hehehe

**Kamikaze**: makasih ^^ ini Saku udah punya kaki, tapi alesan dia punya kaki apa belum dikasih tau di chap ini :P

**adityaisyours**: halo ^^ ini udah adate, smoga suka :P

**Riri26**: panas? *sodorin kipasnya Temari* udah apdet, smoga suka

**Red devils**: Shion jahat sih T^T

** .indohack**: belum rated M kok hahahaha. ini udah apdet, smoga suka~

**Shinigami**: heee sengsara membawa nikmat? -_-" wkwkwk

**Zupiel**: sankyuu ^^ ini udah lanjut ya. smoga suka

**Aurora Borealix**: keep T say :3 hihihi... makasih ya. ini udah lanjut. smoga suka

**Nyanmaru desu**: iya tau tuh Naruto mah mesum abis, main nyosor aja *plak* Shion ketemu sama Saku gak yaa? liat ntar aja deh wkwkwk XD aku gak tau kalo yg jadi duyungnya si ayam :| wkwkwk kayanya lucu bayangin saskeyteme jadi duyung XDD *ngakak* sidangnya udah beres :D tinggal nunggu wisuda, hihihi... makasih yaa ^^

**summer172**: hayo kenapa mukanya merah? iya Saku polos banget ya, si Naru keenakan tuh *plak* ini Saku punya kaki~ yaaeeeyyy :DD

**lazynit**: hay genitkuuuu yang sweet seventeen :P aku asalnya mau pake Hinata, tapi gak tega ah bikin Hinata jadi tokoh antagonis XD wkwkwk ini udah apdet, smoga suka :D

**DX**: rating tetep T hahaha

**XG-Naru**: Makasih :) Marina tuh yg pilem duyung dari philipin bukan ya? yg pernah ada di tv? :O mirip sama cerita" mermaid yg lain. tapi aku gak akan bikin Saku jadi buih di lautan :3 *spoiler*

.

YOSSHH beres juga bales reviewnya :)) semoga chapter ini gak membingungkan dan cukup buat reader yaaa ^^ makasih buat kalian semua, *kecup basah* *kabur*


	5. Who Are You?

"Sasuke_-kun, _berhentilah memotretku! Lebih baik kau ke sini. Lihat, ombaknya seru!" teriak wanita yang mengenakan _dress _berwarna krem selutut itu sekuat tenaganya, kepada Sasuke yang terduduk dengan santai di bawah pohon kelapa sambil membidikkan lensa kameranya ke arah wanita itu.

Alih-alih menggubris teriakan bernada sopran dari kekasihnya yang semakin menengah dan menyongsong gulungan ombak pantai Konoha, Sasuke kembali menekan tombol _shutter _kameranya, mencuri foto wanita itu. Tampaknya, pemuda berwajah _stoic _itu terlarut dengan dunianya sendiri―seperti biasa.

* * *

**Another Story About Siren**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance, Fantasy

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **OOC, Typoo's, AU, DLDR, dll

**Main Pair:** Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

And other pair

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Who Are You?**

* * *

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya wanita berkulit bak porselen itu sambil menggerutu kesal. Mendekati Sasuke yang sibuk memainkan tombol kameranya, memerhatikan hasil bidikkannya. Bibir pemuda itu tersenyum tanpa henti, puas dengan gambar yang tersaji pada layar kamernya. Benar-benar luar biasa dan sempurna, wajah lugu kekasihnya itu terlihat natural dan elegan, ekspresinya saat sepoi-sepoi angin menerbangkan ujung roknya begitu manis, lalu wajah cemberutnya, bahkan senyuman simpul dari wanita itu begitu terlihat hidup.

"Tuan, tega sekali kau mengkhianatiku," wanita itu mencibir dan duduk di samping Sasuke ketika tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Manik _aquamarine-_nya melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan bosan. Kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ujung _dress-_nya yang basah serta kaki jenjangnya yang polos kini lengket dengan butiran pasir pantai.

Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya saat tangan halus wanita itu terjulur dan menutupi layar kameranya. Sasuke mengernyit, menatap wanita itu dengan seringaian khasnya. Sungguh, wanita itu begitu indah untuknya. Ditambah rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai melewati bahu itu terlihat bersinar terkena terpaan cahaya matahari senja. Ah, apalagi saat ia merajuk seperti ini, pipinya akan menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut, pemandangan yang sangat disukainya.

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu, Ino," Sasuke terkekeh, lalu ia memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas kamera, sebelum ia mengacak poni Ino sehingga membuat wanita itu kesal.

Ino menegakkan bahunya, sudut bibirnya terangkat sambil menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. "Benarkah? Tapi, sejak tadi kau tidak menghiraukan aku, dan hanya peduli pada kameramu."

"Kau cemburu? Pada kamera yang bahkan hanya ada potret dirimu di dalam sini?" balas Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat jahil seperti biasa―hanya di depan Ino tentu saja.

Ino mulai gemas dan semakin kesal dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu. Tanpa sadar, ia mencubit lengan kanan Sasuke cukup kencang. Membuat pemuda raven itu mengaduh kesakitan. Kemudian Ino beranjak dari tempatnya saat melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Sasuke. Kakinya melangkah maju―hendak kembali ke pinggiran pantai. Tiga langkah, kemudian ia berbalik lagi. Sepasang manik _aquamarine-_nya menatap manik obsidian milik Sasuke dengan ceria. "Ayo Ikut," ajaknya. "Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita basah-basahan bersama."

Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Aku di sini saja, Sayang."

"Ayolah!" Ino menarik jemari Sasuke tanpa berniat mengulur waktu dan berdebat tak penting―yang pasti tak akan ada ujungnya. Mereka berdua menghampiri batas pantai yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang turis dan penghuni lokal yang tengah asyik bermain ombak.

Angin pantai Konoha minggu sore itu sejuk. Pohon kelapa yang tumbuh di sekitar pantai mengembuskan semilir angin yang begitu tenang. Menyeruakkan aroma khas kehidupan di laut. Hiruk pikuk pengunjung juga memberikan kesan asyik tersendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ ayolah. Jangan diam terus," Ino membelah air laut dengan kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Butiran air asin itu lantas mengenai ujung celana pendek ¾ milik Sasuke.

"Kau..." Sasuke tak mau kalah. Ia meraup air dan memercikkannya ke arah Ino.

Mereka saling melempar air satu sama lain, hingga sama-sama basah. Saling mendorong, berkejaran di pinggiran pantai, bahkan sesekali terjungkal di atas pasir basah dan tergelak, beberapa pasang mata yang memerhatikan bahkan luput dari pandangan mereka begitu saja. Seakan dunia milik berdua.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengucapkan syukur. Masa-masa sulit yang menorehkan luka sudah berlalu dari kehidupan wanitanya. Ia sudah bertekad akan selalu menjaga dan mencintainya. Sasuke juga terbiasa memanggil Ino dengan panggilan "Sayang" yang dulu bahkan sangat dibencinya. Mereka sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu senggang berdua. Pergi kencan―yang tak tehitung kali ke berapa. Saling berbagi ciuman manis dan lembut. Bergandengan tangan. Berpelukan untuk saling menelusuri perasaan masing-masing. Menatap dalam diam. Hingga pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang terselesaikan hari berikutnya menjadi bumbu-bumbu romansa mereka berdua. Semua itu secara perlahan mengikis kenangan-kenangan buruk yang terjadi kepada Ino dan keluarganya beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku selalu merindukan tempat ini, dan juga, aku masih tidak percaya sekarang aku bersamamu," celetuk Ino, saat ia dan Sasuke sudah kembali duduk di bawah pohon kelapa. Lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika. "Bisa tidak ya, aku kembali ke sana?" sambung Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, entah balasan apa yang harus ia lontarkan kepada Ino. "Kurasa kau tidak bisa kembali ke tempat itu, Ino. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu kembali," katanya dengan suara tenang.

Ino mencibir dan tertawa kecil. "Rupanya kau memang berniat memonopoliku, eh? Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku kembali, kau tahu sendiri sekarang aku tidak memiliki akses untuk ke tempat itu."

"Hn, maaf. Ini salahku," Ino menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan maaf dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sudahlah... Aku pikir tidak ada buruknya juga aku seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun _sudah menyelamatkanku dan membuat hidupku lebih baik. Sasuke-_kun_ waktu itu begitu berani, padahal usiamu masih sembilan tahun 'kan? Berenang ke tengah pantai... kau keren sekali," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Sudah terlalu sore. Langit mulai berubah warna. Menghitam dengan semburat biru tua agak kemerahan. Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Hiruk pikuk di pantai Konoha pun berangsur menyepi. Sayup-sayup bunyi deburan ombak semakin kencang.

"Matahari tenggelam," Ino menuding ke atas. Ke ufuk barat, saat matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Warna lembut senja seolah membelah langit pantai Konoha.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke meraih kameranya dan membidik beberapa momen. Senyum Ino yang lembut, dan siluetnya yang di ambil dari samping tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Kata sempurna pun rasanya tak cukup untuk wanita berambut panjang yang saat ini berada di sisinya sambil tersenyum damai.

Sasuke mengalungkan kameranya ke leher. Tak ingin kehilangan momen-momen indah saat ini. Saat hanya ada ia dan Ino di bawah langit Konoha.

"Aku ingin seperti ini terus, Ino," Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Ino. Selalu ada rasa sejuk yang menyelinap di hatinya setiap Ino ada di sampingnya.

Seutas senyum simpul tersungging di bibir Ino, lalu ia mengangguk mantap. "Hm... tentu," katanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

Tak lama, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, semakin dalam. Mengelus lembut pipi Ino dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, lalu mengecup bibir tipis Ino dalam ketenangan. Ciuman panjang di bawah langit senja. Debaran di jantung mereka berdetak dengan kencang, bukan karena mereka terkena serangan jantung yang tiba-tiba―melainkan karena rasa hangat yang tersalur melalui kecupan panjang mereka.

.

.

"Hari sudah semakin gelap. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang," ujar Sasuke beberapa saat setelah mengakhiri ciumannya. Kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya, begitupun juga dengan Ino. Mereka mulai berjalan menjauhi kawasan pantai Konoha menuju tempat mobil Sasuke diparkirkan, sambil bergandengan tangan sepanjang perjalanan, tentunya setelah mereka mengganti pakaian basah mereka.

Hujan mulai turun beberapa saat setelah mobil Sasuke melaju. Rintik-rintik dan membuat titik embun yang berangsur menumpuk di kaca mobil milik Sasuke. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Ino menatap sosok pemuda di samping kanannya dalam diam. Fitur-fitur yang ada di wajah tegas Sasuke selalu terlihat menarik di matanya. Terlihat kaku, namun meneduhkan. Aura yang terpancar dari Sasuke membuat jantung Ino berdebar-debar dan lepas irama.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" suara _baritone _Sasuke mengusik lamunan Ino.

Ino mengerjap beberapa kali. Baru sadar jika ia telah mengamati Sasuke cukup lama. Entahlah, terlalu banyak hal yang membuat Ino jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang selalu terlihat dingin itu.

"Tidak," ujar Ino terlalu cepat, kemudian ia mengalihkan atensinya ke samping kiri, mengamati tetesan air yang jatuh membasahi tanah seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat rona merah yang muncul di wajah kekasihnya itu, namun kemudian senyumnya pudar saat wajah Ino tampak murung.

"Sasuke-_kun, _hari ini maukah kau menemaniku di rumah?" tanya Ino kemudian, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

.

.

**Another Story About Siren**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menutup ponselnya setelah Sasuke mengabarinya bahwa pemuda raven itu tak akan pulang dan menginap di tempat Ino. Naruto yakin, sahabatnya itu pasti tak akan pulang selama beberapa hari ke depan, di tambah ini sedang pekan liburan. Entahlah apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat Ino, hanya mereka yang tahu. Kemudian, Naruto melirik jam dinding di kamarnya dengan tatapan lelah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah dua jam sejak Naruto membimbing Sakura untuk berdiri dan berjalan menggunakan kaki barunya. Sebenarnya, Naruto memberikan saran pada Sakura untuk belajar esok hari―mengingat waktu sudah terlalu malam―Namun Sakura tetap bersikeras. Naruto akhirnya mengalah setelah Sakura melancarkan bujuk rayunya yang menurut Naruto begitu mematikan. Oh, ayolah, Naruto benar-benar tak bisa mengabaikan Sakura. Padahal dirinya begitu lelah dan ingin segera pergi tidur.

"Jangan tegang, Sakura!" Naruto berseru ketika lutut Sakura lagi-lagi membentur lantai marmer kamarnya, lalu Naruto mendesah pelan dan menghampiri Sakura.

Kasihan juga melihat Sakura yang terjatuh berkali-kali seperti itu. Naruto sebenarnya tak tega. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Mau tak mau, Sakura harus belajar berdiri dan berjalan agar bisa beraktifitas layaknya orang normal lainnya. Lagipula, tak mungkin jika Sakura hanya terbaring tanpa melakukan apapun.

Naruto terkekeh saat mendengar gerutuan tak jelas yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. "Apa gunanya hal ini?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Yah, kita tidak tahu bagaimana atau kapan ekormu akan kembali. Jadi cara satu-satunya adalah kau harus belajar berjalan dengan baik."

Mata Sakura menyipit. "Tapi, ini terlalu menyusahkan!"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, ia tahu ini sangat sulit untuk Sakura. Manik biru safirnya memerhatikan Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. Sakura terlihat lebih manusiawi dan cantik menggunakan pakaian manusia seperti ini. Saat ini Sakura mengenakan kaus putih berlengan panjang dan sebuah rok rample sebatas betis berwarna putih tulang―pakaian milik Ino yang sengaja disimpan di sana jika ia menginap. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, otaknya seakan memutar kembali kejadian-kejadian itu dalam _slow motion_. Saat ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dari dalam air. Melihat tubuh bagian bawah Sakura yang membuatnya terpaku. Hingga memakaikan Sakura pakaian milik kekasih sahabatnya itu. Naruto hampir gila dibuatnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Untunglah ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia bukan tipe pemuda berengsek tentu saja.

"Naruto?"

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat suara Sakura masuk di indera pendengarannya. Kepingan-kepingan ingatan di dalam otaknya pun menguap. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. "Kau mau mencobanya lagi? Atau kita akhiri saja hari ini, kau harus istirahat," ujar Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng kencang dan menatap Naruto dengan berapi-api. "Aku ingin mencobanya sekali lagi."

Naruto tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Sakura yang selalu penuh kejutan dan berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Tampang kesal Sakura membuatnya gemas. Dan sekali lagi, Naruto menuruti Sakura.

.

.

Sakura kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh. Tapi untungnya, Naruto dengan cepat menyambar pinggang Sakura dan kembali menstabilkan tubuhnya. Sakura menghela napas lega. Lalu panik sebentar saat ia merasakan tangan Naruto meninggalkan pinggangnya. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mencoba mengambil langkah tanpa bantuannya.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai mengambil langkah, satu langkah, dua langkah, dan kemudian ia terjatuh―sekali lagi. Naruto membantunya berdiri lagi, dan menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan. Naruto akui, Sakura sudah mampu berdiri dan keseimbangannya pun berangsur semakin baik, tinggal memantapkan kakinya untuk berjalan saja.

Lutut Sakura gemetar saat ia mengambil langkah demi langkah sekali lagi. Ini benar-benar sulit untuknya. Sakura mengasihani manusia. Ternyata berenang jauh lebih mudah daripada berjalan.

"Aku ingin ekorku kembali!" Sakura berteriak.

Naruto mendesah saat lagi-lagi bokong Sakura mendarat di lantai. "Ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan malu, merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. "Tidak bisakah kau bawa aku ke mana pun kau pergi?"

Membawanya? Menggendongnya ke mana pun Naruto pergi, begitu? Naruto bergidik, bisa-bisanya pikiran itu terlintas di benak Siren cantik yang ada di depannya. Sakura benar-benar tampak terlalu polos. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura dengan bosan. "_Are you kidding me?_"

"Apa? Apa artinya? _Kidding? _Apa itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan tampang lugunya, sungguh, bahasa manusia itu banyak sekali yang tak dimengertinya.

Naruto mengerang pelan dan mengacak rambut pirangnya. "_Kidding_ atau bercanda. Itu berarti bahwa apa yang aku katakan atau apa yang kau katakan tidak benar. Dengan kata lain kau sedang berbohong, begitu."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, manik zamrudnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jenaka. "Jadi... Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka kau menyentuh ekorku atau menciumku, lalu setelah itu aku mengatakan _kidding_. Apakah itu berarti aku sedang berbohong?"

_Deg_

Ucapan Sakura membuat tubuh jangkung Naruto terpaku. Ia terdiam sejenak mencermati perkataan Sakura. Matanya tak berkedip untuk beberapa detik, menahan napasnya untuk meredakan debaran di jantungnya yang lagi-lagi menggila.

Sakura mulai khawatir kepada Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam dan tak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. Begitu merah seolah-olah seluruh aliran darahnya bepusat di sana.

_Apakah Naruto sakit atau ada sesuatu? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?_

"Hei," Sakura menyikut kakinya. "Kau sakit?"

"Eh? A-Aku..." Naruto tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan? Sementara tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman.

Alis Sakura berkerut melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang tak biasa itu. "Naruto? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk?"

Naruto mengerjap kemudian berdeham. "Tidak... Tapi," ia berhenti sejenak. "Kita berlatih sekali lagi, setelah itu tidurlah, oke?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan meraih uluran tangan Naruto yang membantunya untuk kembali berdiri. Sekali lagi, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengambil langkah. Ia terus melakukannya dan hampir terjatuh, tetapi Naruto selalu membantunya untuk kembali berdiri.

.

.

Dua hari dan satu malam. Selama itu lah Sakura terkunci di rumah Naruto dan diajarkan tentang cara berjalan seperti manusia biasa. Di luar dugaan, Sakura kini berhasil berjalan, meskipun langkahnya masih pelan dan sedikit tertatih, namun itu merupakan kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Kini, Sakura sudah terbiasa masuk dan keluar dari ruangan satu ke ruangan yang lainnya di rumah bergaya Eropa itu. Bahkan Naruto mengajarkannya menulis, membaca, bahasa manusia dan beberapa kosakata yang sering digunakan manusia lainnya―yang belum dimengerti Sakura―Sakura belajar dengan cepat. Sakura juga cukup senang, karena Naruto memberinya makanan-makanan enak dan meminjamkan pakaian yang bagus dan nyaman.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanya Sakura Selasa pagi itu sambil menatap benda persegi panjang putih di telapak tangannya.

Cengiran khas Naruto melebar. "Ini ponsel, alat komunikasi jarak jauh. Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk menghubungiku jika kau perlu sesuatu."

Sakura membolak-balikkan ponsel baru itu, memerhatikan setiap _detail_-nya. Keningnya berkerut. "Bagaimana cara menggunakan ini?"

"Cukup klik ini," ucap Naruto dan menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau lihat nama Naruto?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Nah, coba kau arahkan ibu jarimu ke atas, sekarang geser," ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan jemari Sakura untuk mengikuti ucapannya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mendengar suara nyaring yang menggema. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang sama dengan milik Sakura. Jemarinya menari di atas layar ponselnya, lalu meletakkannya di samping telinga. Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya―meletakkan ponsel miliknya di samping telinga.

Setelah itu, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tengah tempat di mana dirinya dan Sakura berada tadi, meninggalkannya sendirian. Hal ini membuat Sakura dilanda kebingungan atas tindakan Naruto.

"Halo?"

Sakura terperanjat saat sebuah suara terdengar di ruangan itu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, tak ada siapapun. Naruto sudah tak ada di ruangan itu. Lalu dari mana datangnya suara itu?

"Halo?" suara itu kembali terdengar, Sakura akhirnya tersadar bahwa suara itu berasal dari benda berwarna putih yang ada di genggamannya.

Sakura mendengar tawa kecil. "Hey, ini aku. Kau sudah mengerti 'kan caranya? Meskipun kita berjauhan dan kau tidak bisa melihatku, kita tetap bisa saling bicara menggunakan alat ini," katanya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau bisa melihatku juga dengan alat ini jika kita berjauhan?"

Naruto kembali tertawa di saluran telepon. "Tidak. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaramu," berhenti sejenak. "Aku akan kembali ke sana."

"Ok," jawab Sakura, lalu beberapa detik berikutnya ia sudah tak bisa mendengar suara Naruto lagi.

Sakura menatap benda aneh di tangannya. Mengagumi betapa hebatnya manusia, mereka bisa menciptakan benda-benda yang begitu rumit. Setelah itu, Sakura mengalihkan atensinya saat mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka, ia melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah tampannya. "Sekarang, kau sudah tahu cara menggunakan ponsel 'kan?"

"Ugh," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Kalau begitu, coba lagi!" tegasnya dan duduk di sofa panjang di samping Sakura.

Sakura melakukannya dengan sekali coba, ia tersenyum puas karena berhasil melakukan panggilan kepada Naruto. Ia benar-benar belajar dengan cepat.

"Tadi kau menyebutkan nama benda ini apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ponsel, kau bisa menyebutnya iPhone5."

"iPhone5..." Sakura mengulang ucapan Naruto dengan kening berkerut. "Itu namanya? Nama macam apa itu? Aneh."

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan geli. "Sudahlah, apakah kau ingin pergi keluar sekarang?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Hm, karena kau sudah bisa berjalan dan di ajak berbicara dengan normal, jadi aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bertemu dengan sahabatku."

"Sahabatmu? Baiklah, tapi apakah itu akan baik-baik saja jika aku bertemu dengannya?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Ya, tenang saja. Mereka tidak menggigit dan kita tidak akan memberitahu mereka kebenaran tentang identitasmu. Bagaimana?"

"Itu bagus, maka aku tidak akan memiliki masalah," gumam Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum, lalu ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu, sementara Sakura mengikutinya di belakang. Saat mereka sudah berada di halaman rumah, aroma pagi yang sejuk langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pernapasan Sakura. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menikmati udara sejuk itu, kemudian hatinya mencelos, ia merindukan laut Konoha. Ia ingin kembali pulang.

"Sakura, tunggu!" seru Naruto saat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, rasa dingin menjalar dari telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

"Apa?"

"Kita butuh sepatu atau sandal untukmu. Aku lupa belum membelikannya untukmu," jawab Naruto.

Alis Sakura berkerut. "Aku nyaman seperti ini, tidak usah memakai sepatu juga tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Sakura bersikeras sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Atau jika sepatu itu wajib dipakai, bisakah aku meminjam milikmu?"

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya dan menggeleng. "Sepatuku terlalu besar untukmu."

Sakura berdecak. "Maka ini tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kita pergi ke sana sekarang?" Sakura tersenyum dan menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto.

Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu, namun Sakura tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya, kemudian dengan lemah ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju tempat mobil Naruto terparkir. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat parkiran yang terletak beberapa meter dari halaman rumah besar itu, Sakura tampak begitu ceria. Sensasi tanah lembab dan dingin sehabis hujan di bawah kakinya begitu mengagumkan dan fantastis―kata yang menurutnya keren yang ia dapat dari Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sampai di parkiran dan menghentikkan langkah mereka.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas. "Ini mobilku. Ayo, masuk."

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di kursi penumpang, memasangkan _seat-belt_ padanya, lalu berkutat dengan lubang kunci yang ada di samping kemudi. Tak lama kemudian, mesin mobil mulai dihidupkan dan selang beberapa menit mobil _sport_ merah milik Naruto meluncur di jalanan kota Tokyo yang lagi-lagi basah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, musim hujan belum sampai dipenghujungnya. Suara deru mobil hampir membuat Sakura melompat dari kursinya. Keduanya lebih banyak diam sepanjang perjalanan, hanya lantunan lagu-lagu _mellow_ yang terdengar di dalam mobil. Sakura tiba-tiba saja menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, matanya melebar saat Naruto mengambil gas begitu dalam, sehingga mobilnya melaju dengan cepat.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang tampak begitu asri dengan berbagai macam tanaman bunga hias di halamannya.

"Apa kau gila?" gumam Sakura saat keduanya berada di depan pintu rumah bernomor 23 itu sambil mencengkeram lengan Naruto, ia butuh topangan, lututnya benar-benar terasa lemas dan bergetar.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto malah tertawa dan berhasil membuat ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perut Sakura. Lalu, Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut ravennya yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana pendek. Pemuda yang Sakura lihat beberapa waktu lalu di pantai bersama Naruto.

"Naruto?" ujar pemuda itu dengan mata melebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di sini bersama di-" pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sakura.

"Siapa dia?" sambungnya dengan nada bingung.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Hai, aku Sakura. Kau pasti Sasuke, teman Naruto 'kan? Salam kenal." Ujar Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, merasa familiar dengan pakaian yang digunakan wanita asing di depannya itu. Kemudian manik obsidiannya beralih kepada Naruto, seolah meminta sebuah penjelasan. Naruto hanya memberinya cengiran, kemudian Sasuke menghela napas dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

"Hn, aku Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Silakan masuk."

Sasuke membuka lebar pintu kayu itu dan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Sakura tampak terkagum-kagum dengan dekorasi rumah minimalis itu, manik zamrudnya bergulir ke segala arah. Rumah itu terlihat sederhana, namun sangat indah dan elegan.

"_Dobe_, kau memiliki banyak penjelasan yang harus katakan padaku," ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"_Yeah_, _Teme_. Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu," balas Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Tak lama setelah itu. Mereka sampai di ruang tamu. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa lembut berbahan bulu, begitu nyaman. Belum sempat Naruto bertanya perihal keberadaan sahabat pirangnya, seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna _peach_ muncul dari arah tangga yang terletak di samping ruang tamu. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak mengamati keadaan di ruang tamunya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi ramai. Kemudian kembali berjalan dan ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Naruto? Kau tidak bilang akan datang ke sini..." jeda sejenak, "dan, siapa wanita yang memakai bajuku ini, hm?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Anggap saja ini kejutan. Dan maaf, karena meminjam bajumu tanpa izin. Aku berusaha menghubungi nomormu atau _Teme _sejak kemarin lusa, tapi kalian tidak mengaktifkannya. Apa yang kalian lakukan, eh?" tanyannya dengan wajah usil.

Sontak saja wajah Sasuke dan Ino memerah, tak segan Ino menggulung koran yang ada di atas meja dan mendaratkan pukulan kecil di atas kepala Naruto.

"Bodoh, kau!" seru Ino kesal, "Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak keberatan bajuku dipakainya. Lalu, siapa namamu?" tanya Ino, kemudian ia beringsut dan berpindah tempat duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura meneguk salivanya dengan gugup, wanita di depannya itu sangat cantik. Dan entah kenapa, ada perasaan familiar yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Mengabaikan perasaan ganjil itu Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Sakura."

"Aku Ino, kau sudah tahu orang berwajah kaku itu 'kan? Dia Sasuke," balas Ino dengan riang. Sakura mengangguk singkat. Sementara Naruto tergelak mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Ino, diam-diam membenarkan juga ucapannya. Sasuke memang orang paling kaku yang pernah dikenalnya. Namun, kemudian Naruto bungkam saat tatapan mematikan obsidian itu terasa mengintimidasinya.

"Ah, Sakura, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Wajahmu begitu familiar untukku. Kau mengingatkanku pada teman masa kecilku," ucap Ino tampak menerawang.

Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat, apakah ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita bernama Ino ini? Dimana? Kapan? Ia bahkan jarang sekali bertemu manusia, manusia yang pernah bertemu dengannya di masa lalu hanya sesosok pemuda kecil yang kehilangan ibunya, itu saja. Tak ada yang lain. Atau, mungkin Ino hanya mengada-ada? Entahlah.

"Kurasa kita tidak pernah bertemu," Sakura tersenyum kaku.

Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan hangat itu. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Merasa tak nyaman dengan atmosfer yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi mendung, Sasuke berdeham.

"Jadi, _Dobe. _Ceritakan tentang dia. Siapa dia?" kini seluruh atensi berpusat kepada pemuda raven itu.

Naruto mendesah pelan. "_Teme._.." ia menarik napasnya sejenak, "Dia wanita yang menolongku waktu itu."

"Apa-" Sasuke menelan salivanya. "Kalian bertemu di mana?"

"Di goa," jawab Naruto dengan santai, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dan ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya.

Sakuara menegang. Merasa was-was dengan apa yang akan Naruto katakan kepada kedua temannya. Ia tidak akan memberitahu tentang identitasnya 'kan? Sakura memandang Naruto dengan cemas. Kemudian mengalihkan atensinya kepada Sasuke dan Ino, kedua orang itu tampak begitu penasaran.

"Di goa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku melihatnya tidur di sana saat aku berjalan-jalan di goa Konoha. Oh ya, kuharap kalian bersikap baik padanya. Dia wanita polos yang tak tahu banyak macam hal."

Sakura dan Ino saling melemparkan pandangan. "Keren," Sasuke bergumam pelan. "_Dobe_, mungkin dia bisa menjadi obatmu."

Sakura bersyukur dalam hati ketika Sasuke tidak mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh lainnya. Kemudian, ia mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti, mengingat bagian akhir dari perkataan Sasuke. Obat? Apa yang harus ia sembuhkan? Apakah Naruto mengidap semacam penyakit?

"Sasuke-_kun_ benar_. _Kurasa kau bisa menjadikan Sakura sebagai obat hatimu, Naruto," Ino tergelak dan memberi Sakura seringaian yang menurut Sakura begitu menggelikkan. Naruto yang duduk di depan Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, telinganya memerah dan ia menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas.

Obat hati, eh? Apa maksudnya?

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**AN: **Hallo semuanya, pertama, saya mau mengucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga puasa kali ini lancar tanpa hambatan apapun (aamiin) ^^ Saya juga mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah kata yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian.

Akhirnya bisa apdet juga chapter ini, aneh ya? emang -_-" wkwkwk... kalo gak ngerti ikutin aja terus jalan ceritanya ya, sampai ngerti *plak*

* * *

**Terimakasih untuk reviewer di chap yang lalu, bales di sini ya XD**

**Guest : **makasih ya ^^

**summer172** : makasih yaa sum-chan :3 hehehe. ini udah apdet ya ^^

**Elderwand48** : kurang puas? wkwkwk eh, makasih loh ya buat koreksinya ^^

**Kamikaze** : bukan hanya karena ciuman sih sebenernya :3 ntar di jelasin di chap mendatang, okey~~ gampang ditebak kok.

**Shinigami** : nah, ketebak :3 hahaha

**diarra** : ini sudah apdet ^^ makasih ya

**Dear God** : makasih ya, ini udah apdet ^^

**lazynit** : ahh nitnit suka gitu wkwkwk.. Suki itu 'suka' bahasa jepang, harusnya ada keterangan ya, maaf... nitnit, Ino dipasangin sama Saskey ya di sini... Shikamaru cemburu gak ya? *plak*

**Nyanmaru desu** : hayoh kenapa? kalo gegara ciuman sama manusia, dari awal Saku udah punya kaki, pas nolong Naru kelelep *?* di laut hahaha. untuk pertanyaannya yang lain, ikuti aja jalan ceritanya yah *digaplok*

**Aurora Borealix** : kenapa ya? tanyakan rumput yg bergoyang *digolok* makasih ya, ini udah lanjut :3

**Zuphiel** : makasih ^^ belum tau ampe berapa chapt. mungkin belasan, gak akan nyamper berpuluh-puluh, gak kuat aku :s

**Las palpas** : hahaha makasih ya ^^

**tamu** : iya gak jadi rated M ah kemarin, soalnya kan baru punya kaki Sakunya *eh* lagian sekarang bulan puasa XD makasih ya

**adityaisyours** : iya kelaparan dia, jadinya maruk. haha kamseupay? kasian Saku *pukpuk* makasih ya, ini udah apdet.

**XG-Naru** : itu loh, buih tuh apa yah namanya... jadi dia bersatu sama air laut gitu. ^^ sudah apdet, makasih ya

**missclouds** : halooo, makasih yaaa cincaaa. kalo gegara ciuman sama bang Naru, dari awal dia udah jadi manusia. hehehehe... ini udah apdet ^^

**aviv48** : makasih, ini udah apdet ^^

**Aizen** : hayoh game mulu! ketauan Shion? belum wkwkwk XD makasih yaa ^^

**Riri26** : kyaaaa... ini reviewnya bikin aku senyum geje wkwkwk. Saku pake celana gak ya? tebak aja sendiri *plak* makasih yaaa :3 reaksi Sasuke biasa aja *plak* hahaha..

* * *

Sekali lagi makasih sebanyak-banyaknya ya buat semuanya ^^


End file.
